Probably A Dream (PAD)
by Tyler McHale
Summary: La meute de Scott doit maintenant faire face à un nouveau problème qui reste encore inconnu. Derek et Scott s'allierons comme jamais pour détruire ce problème ! Derek doit éclaircir un autre problème, le sien : ces pensées pour Stiles.
1. Chapter 1 : Profond Reality

**Ma toute première fiction.**

**Je tien à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le producteur exécutive de la série Teen Wolf. Mais l'histoire viens de moi. Je préviens qu'il y aura du Sterek aussi.**

* * *

_** Chapter 1 : Profond Reality**_

Était-ce la fin ? Oui.  
Car il avait été touché.  
Volontairement ? Par accident ? Il n'était pas la cible à toucher...  
Et il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il y laisserait.  
Et il avait tout perdu, l'impact avait été mortel.  
Il s'effondra sur le sol,sans qu'aucune plainte ne franchisse ses lèvres , et ainsi il expira son dernier souffle.  
Stiles avait sauvé Derek, un choix presque déchirant mais évidant pour lui.  
Mais alors était-ce la fin de tout ? La fin d'un cauchemar ? D'une réalité ?

" - Dere..Derek...Derek réveille toi ! " Braeden secoua les épaules de Derek , alertée par ses gémissements et ses cris de douleurs .

~Elipse~

Derek ouvrit les yeux, Braeden était sortie , il laissa donc ses pensées lui envahir la tête, repensant aux événements et à son cauchemar.  
Mais cela semblé tellement réel ! Derek a t-il reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête pour s'évanouir comme cela ?  
Ses pensées étaient floues, brouillés , comme si un nuage de fumée recouvrait ses souvenirs et masquait les images qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver...  
Malgré cela , les coups de feu lui revenaient , ces bruits de chairs brusquement déchirées et ces cris d'effroi qui résonnaient dans sa tête lui donnèrent des sueurs froides .  
Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il se battait pour faire la lumière sur ses souvenirs mais dès qu'il retrouvait une image , un son c'est comme si ce même nuage sinistre recouvrait aussitôt ces preuves du passé .  
" Est-ce que cela est réel ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Bordel Derek rappelles toi !" ses mots raisonnaient dans sa tête.  
Était-il devenu fou ? Mais à cause de quoi ?  
Non, il n'est pas fou !

Une voix soulagée s'adressa à Derek  
" - Derek tu es enfin réveillé ! Il faut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! dit Scott d'un air pressé.  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais ? Comment ?  
\- Derek hier soir quand il y a eu le massacre, tu étais avec Stiles.  
\- Je ...Stiles...mon rêve...je...non!  
\- Rêvé de quoi ? Derek dis-moi !  
\- Stiles... c'est Stiles ! Il s'est mit devant moi au moment ou j'allais recevoir une balle !  
\- Quoi il a été touché ? S'écria Scott alors blanc comme la mort.  
\- Je crois bien, oui ! Il était mort Scott ! dit Derek d'une voix tremblante presque désespérée .  
\- Nous ne retrouvons pas son corps Derek , il n'est peut être pas mort, uniquement blessé alors , il a du aller se cacher ou...non c'est pas possible !  
\- Scott, Scott... Nous devons le trouver... "  
À peine franchi la porte du loft de Derek, Lydia les avait interpellés en pleurant, elle balbutia  
" Ils...ils...ils on retrouvé une Jeep calcinée avec un corps à l'intérieur Scott je... "  
Derek eut soudain comme un pieu dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas pleurer... Il n'avait jamais pleuré à part à la mort de toute sa famille, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Scott alors que lui avait déjà les joues inondées par les larmes.

Le shérif Stilinski était déjà sur les lieux... Il avait identifié la voiture de son fils.

* * *

**J'espère que ce n'est pas très mauvais pour un début... Si cela vous plaît n'hésitez à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback Part 1

_**Chapter 2 : Flashback 1/2**_

1 jours plus tôt...

" - Ecoute Scott, je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt et que l'on vient de sortir d'une période très difficile mais c'est bon ! Il n'y a plus de bienfaiteur, plus de méchant Peter donc !

\- Donc quoi Stiles ? "

Stiles regarda Scott d'un air sadique. Scott comprit tout de suite !

" - Non Stiles, non, non, non ! dit Scott

\- Si, si, si, si ! Je vais appeler Lydia. "

Scott ne le sentait pas. Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant tout était fini... Lydia était d'accord avec Stiles, elle avait donc organisé une fête à la Lydia ! Les plus grandes fêtes de Beacon Hills étaient organisées par celle-ci.

...

" - Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur pour ce soir, mais pourquoi ? Détends-toi. dit Kira

\- Hmm, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! répondit Scott

\- Si Lydia n'a pas de pressentiment ça va !"

Le téléphone de Kira se mit à sonner. Celle-ci décrocha et, un peu inquiète, se releva.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son petit-ami.

-Ma mère ne se sent pas bien, il faut que j'aille la voir. On se revoit bientôt, promis ! "

Elle l'embrassa et s'éloigna de la piscine.

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur et ils étaient tous là ! Même Derek et Braeden, mais ils n'étaient présents que pour surveiller si la soirée se déroulait bien. Lydia observait, elle regardait si tout le monde avait eu son verre. Tout le monde l'avait eu, même Stiles ! Il en avait bien besoin, il venait de rompre avec Malia. Plus tard dans la soirée, l'ambiance commençait à peser... Lydia se sentait mal, elle s'était isolée dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment où !

Elle hurla.

Son cri de banshee avait raisonné dans toute la ville de Beacon. Scott s'était empressé de monter et les autres commencèrent à quitter la fête. Derek ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. En essayant d'ouvrir la porte de chambre de Lydia, ils avaient tous été pris au piège : de l'aconit se diffusait partout dans la maison causait par une grenade mis à cette endroit volontairement.

Mais ? Encore des chasseurs ? Des tueurs ? La liste était finie !

Derek et Braeden étaient dehors, le premier dit à Braeden d'aller voir à l'intérieur.

" - Derek ! Fais quand même attention à toi. " Il lui fit signe de tête, elle entra donc dans la maison de Lydia.

La maison était submergée par cette fumée blanche à forte odeur qui affectait les jeunes loups garous. A l'extérieur... Stiles dormait sur le banc devant la piscine, Derek plongea subitement la tête de Stiles dans l'eau avant de la sortir.

" - MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

\- Je te dessaoule, c'est pas le moment de dormir, on se fait attaquer. Ils sont tous pris au piège à l'intérieur.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE TU ATTENDS ? ENTRE !

\- La maison est pleine d'aconit, Braeden est partie s'en occuper ! Et Stiles reste près de moi, il vaut mieux, Lydia a hurlé..."

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Flashback Part 2

_**Chapitre 3 : Flashback Part 2 **_

" - Scott ! Scott ! Lydia ! Répondez ! criait Braeden. " Une voix étouffée par les murs répondit " Ici, ici. " suivit de quelques entendirent des voitures se garer devant la maison de Lydia. Braeden s'était empressée de tous les embarquer avec elle.

Stiles et Derek avaient reçu les instructions de Braeden " On se retrouve au Nemeton, partez ! Allez, je vous rejoins ! "

Derek n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Stiles. Celui-ci essayait de démarrer sa Jeep qui faisait encore des caprices.

" - INCROYABLE !

\- STILES ! Démarre ! cria Derek. "

La Jeep bleue fonça droit devant, une voiture les suivait. C'était... c'était Braeden.

" - Mets le pied au plancher, Stiles ! Dit Derek.

\- Tu permets ! Je peux pas faire mieux ! Souffla Stiles."

Une détonation retentit, juste derrière eux. Deux voitures de couleur noir les poursuivaient ; des hommes faisaient feux. Stiles fonça sur les grilles d'ouverture de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Arrivés près du Nemeton, il n'y avait que Derek et lui, un silence pesant régnait.

" - Stiles ? dit Derek. Tu ne sens pas ?

\- Ne sens pas quoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis humain moi.

\- Une odeur forte d'essence... Allons voir.

\- Mais attends, on doit les attendre ici !

\- Stiles, peut être que c'est eux ! "

Plus loin une voiture noire s'était empalée dans un arbre... C'était la même voiture que Braeden. Derek enfonça donc la porte, et quand il l'ouvrit ! Un flash blanc l'aveugla. Il savait maintenant que c'étaient des chasseurs qui en avaient après eux. Ils venaient tous de nulle part et Braeden n'était pas encore là. Derek n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'exploiter son nouveau pouvoir de loup garou qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien. Il mit à terre quelques chasseurs non sans difficultés car il avait déjà reçu quelques flèches tranquillisantes, mais il en fallait plus pour l'affaiblir. Stiles n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se cacher derrière sa Jeep. Il essaya d'appeler Scott, Lydia, Malia, mais personnes ne répondait à ses appels.

Stiles prit une arme qui était près de lui. Il n'avait jamais manié cet objet auparavant… C'était peut-être le moment. Il avait aperçu au loin un homme aux cheveux blancs, dégarni, mais il n'était pas sur... C'était la nuit et il y avait trop de mouvements pour qu'il puisse bien voir. Cet homme rechargeait son arme avec une balle contenant une solution jaune qui brillait. A ce moment-là, Stiles comprit les intentions de cette personne, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il contourna les chasseurs qui étaient occupés par Derek. Enfin la vue de Stiles s'éclaircissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de cet homme en noir qui était sur le point de tuer le loup en plein combat. Le chasseur avait effectivement les cheveux blancs. Dans ses réflexions, Stiles eut une minute d'inattention et la voix parut juste à côté de son oreille :

" Alors Stiles on veut m'anéantir ? Encore ! "

Stiles se fit encercler par 3 chasseurs déterminés à le battre. Il savait que s'il ne courait pas tout de suite, il n'aurait pas le temps de sauver Derek. Il n'avait pu voir le visage de cet homme aux cheveux blancs, mais la voix lui était familière.

Il fonça tête baissée vers les chasseurs qui l'empêchaient de passer avant de courir entre eux, puis rejoigna rapidement Derek, mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard... La gâchette avait était pressait. Stiles se lança sans réfléchir devant le loup à la fourrure noirâtre, et reçut la balle d'aconit qui le propulsa en arrière ! Derek reprit sa forme humaine ; il avait tout vu ! Tout ça s'était passé tellement vite.

Il vit Stiles à terre, touché au niveau de sa côte droite, il avait perdu connaissance. Soudain la scène s'arrêta subitement, Derek fut assommé par un chasseur. Quelques minutes après, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, il vit les chasseurs déposer Stiles dans sa Jeep du côté passager ; ils allaient le conduire quelque part… Mais où ? Derek, encore sonné, ferma les yeux pour quelques heures. Il essaya de lutter pour sauver Stiles, s'il le pouvait encore...

_**1 jour plus tard...**_

Derek s'était rappelé de tous les détails : On avait retrouvé la Jeep calcinée de Stiles, un corps brûlé à l'intérieur et inidentifiable, ainsi que du sang un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Maintenant il attendait les analyses afin de savoir s'il s'agissait de celui de Stiles ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Le shérif reçut les analyses de sang après quelques minutes.

L'annonce allait être fatale !


	4. Chapter 4 : Mortal Suffering

_**Chapitre 4 : Mortal Suffering**_

Les analyses étaient là, devant lui. Le shérif était figé, peur de ce qu'elles contenaient, peur de ce qu'elles allaient lui confirmer.

Scott était à sa droite, il attendait, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Le shérif commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe, son cœur battait tellement fort que Scott eu mal à la tête.

La pression était trop forte, à présent il tenait les analyses devant lui. A qui appartenait donc le sang retrouvé près de la Jeep ?

C'était celui de Stiles...

Son père ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi dire il semblait paralysé par la nouvelle. Il en était sûr maintenant, il avait perdu son fils. Scott aussi, ne bougeait plus. Il était immobile et fixait l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau près du mug. Les secondes paraissaient des minutes, les minutes, des heures... C'était atroce et ils souffraient intérieurement. Scott ne réagissait plus, le téléphone du bureau sonnait, sans arrêt et le shérif gardait son calme. Mais comment pouvait-il le garder ?

Il se mit en face de Scott qui était assis déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, sans aucune réaction.

" - Scott ! Scott, eh ! " Il leva les yeux vers le shérif.

" - Nous les retrouverons ! Il faut qu'ils payent tu m'entends ?

\- Shérif... je...je. Balbutia Scott"

Il se leva de la chaise, essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue, mais toujours immobile...

Lydia venait d'arriver, elle était avec Derek. Ils venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle mais... pas celle qui voulaient entendre. Lydia s'était effondrée sur le sol après avoir entendu celle-ci, elle pleurait... encore et encore. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire, elle répétait " C'est ma faute ! "

Elle hurla cette phrase qui raisonna dans le bureau et qui fit écho dans la tête de Derek qui lui se sentait vraiment coupable. Il ne pleurait pas, mais lui il était neutre. Pas une trace de joie ni de tristesse.

Il essaya de parler à Scott, mais ça voix tremblait alors il s'efforça de ne pas craquer à son tour.

" - Scott, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais... il faudrait trouver tous ceux qui ont fait ça. Lui dit-il .

\- Les trouver et les tuer ! dit Scott" il hurla ces mots avant de sortir et de claquer la porte. Derek le suivit.

...

Le shérif ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus si il devait suivre Scott ou attendre la dernière enveloppe qui contenait la confirmation du squelette qui se trouvait dans la Jeep calcinée.

" - Lydia, relève toi ça va aller. dit le shérif

\- Mais comment... vous pouvez dire ça... vous venez de perdre votre fils... "

Avant de reprendre une grande inspiration, dans laquelle se noyait sa tristesse et sa souffrance sourde ; il dit ensuite

" - Il voudrait que je règle cette affaire en premier avant de me lamenter sur mon sort pendant des semaines !

\- Vous avez surement raison, mais après que cette affaire soit terminée...

\- Lydia, cela fait des années que je fais ce métier, et... " Il repris son souffle, car sa gorge était nouée. " Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, c'est mon fils, je l'aimais et je l'aimerais pour toujours. On ne peut pas changer l'amour qu'un père a envers son enfant, qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde ou... Ses fouilles, ses indiscrétions… Elles vont me manquer. Il réglait souvent les affaires que je n'arrivais pas à finir moi-même. Du surnaturel... C'est ce qui a enlevé mon fils ! Sans toutes ces histoires... de bienfaiteurs, de chasseurs, de loup garou, il serait encore là à mes côtés en train de me taquiner, de trouver toujours réponse à tout ! Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre sans lui, mon fils était ma raison de vivre et maintenant je l'ai perdu... tout comme sa mère. "

Le shérif quitta le bureau à son tour après ses paroles. Lydia était seule.

...

Dehors le temps était humide, le brouillard avait surgit de nulle part.

Derek suivait Scott depuis quelques minutes tout en restant à l'écart derrière. Scott marchait sans savoir où il allait ; il était perturbé.

Derek lui disait de s'arrêter, mais il refusait, ne répondait pas et continuait d'avancer.

Une bouffé de colère envahit le cœur de Derek, il passa devant Scott qui s'arrêta net devant lui avant de lui demander :

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

\- Scott... Je sais..."

Scott ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui dit avec des paroles crues, mais toujours avec l'air déboussolé

" - Je...je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami Derek, Stiles est mort ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Kira est partie avec sa mère pour quelques jours et je n'ai personne pour me comprendre, pas d'épaule sur la quelle pleurer ! "

Scott s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Derek, comme un grand frère réconfortant son cadet. Il ne put se retenir également et versa quelques larmes à son tour.

" - Comment vivre avec ça Derek ? C'était mon frère ! " Scott était dépassé par les événements. Il avait besoin de repos ainsi que Derek.

Après avoir déposé Scott chez lui. Derek se mit à marcher tout seul à son tour et réfléchissait. Peut-être avait-il négligé quelque chose d'important dans ses souvenirs. Il repensait même cette scène, celle où Stiles reçut une balle, cette balle !

Ses pensées se mélangeaient.

" Ils l'ont enlevé, brûlé vif et je n'ai rien pu faire… Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. M'appréciait t-il vraiment ? Stiles, tu n'aurais jamais dû ! "

Sans aucune trace des chasseurs, il n'avait pas de piste pour les traquer. Le lieu du massacre avait été passé au peigne fin, mais rien de plus n'avait été retrouvé. Il était sur le point de rentrer au loft quand il reçut un appel de Lydia

" - Derek ?

\- Oui Lydia, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Viens au bureau du shérif avec Scott. TOUT DE SUITE ! "

_**à suivre...**_

_J'espère que vous accrochez à ma fiction et qu'elle ne vous déplaît pas ! Comme je vous dis c'est la première fois que j'écrit et mon imagination n'est jamais à court ! Une petite review me ferait plaisir... :p_


	5. Chapter 5 : Stiles

**Un chapitre bien plus riche en détails. On m'a dit que le détail rend la lecture beaucoup plus agréable. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas avec l'action qu'il y depuis le début de ma fiction ? Et du Sterek vous en aurez de plus en plus, il faut bien un début à tout ! Et voilà, bonne lecture, et merci encore de me lire, n'oubliez pas de posté une review pour je puisse savoir vos avis.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 : Stiles_**

La pièce était obscure, d'un noir terrifiant ainsi que ses petits bruits, des grincements comme si plusieurs personnes marchaient sur des escaliers usés ou encore des gouttes d'eaux coulant sur le sol. Chaque minute, une goutte par goutte, qui tombait sur le coin d'une table en bois ou encore plusieurs inspirations de personnes ayant peur. Des bruits de chaines, était-ce des prisonniers ? On avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de se libérer de ses chaines, qu'il se débattait et le bruit était fort, cela faisait écho dans la pièce. L'air était lourd et froid, on pouvait entendre des claquements de dents. Mais quelque chose captait notre attention auditive, le bruit d'une respiration irrégulière. Elle était forte, forte à nous faire froid dans le dos. Cela ressemblait à la respiration d'un blessé grave qui suffoquait. On ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. Les bouches étaient muettes... ou presque.

On pouvait aussi entendre les gémissements d'une personne qui devait sans doute se forcer à parler, mais cela l'essoufflait très vite, anormalement vite. Une de ces personnes se décida à parler :

" - Stiles ? Stiles ? " Tout en chuchotant. Étaient-ils en danger ?

Cette voix était masculine, on pouvait deviner que c'était un adolescent.

" - Stiles ? Reste avec moi !

\- Je... je ne vais plus tenir très... " Il reprenait son souffle avant de terminer sa phrase " longtemps..."

La lune tranchait la nuit, ses rayons émettaient une légère lumière blanche dans la pièce sombre. Cette fois ci c'était confirmé, Stiles était toujours en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps. Sa blessure avait était nettoyée très rapidement, mais le pansement que les chasseurs lui avaient mis était plein de sang. Le deuxième adolescent qui se trouvait aussi enchaîné à côté de Stiles était Liam. Ils étaient debout les mains liées à une sorte de grillage rouillé. Sur la table il y avait la machine électrique qui servait de torture pour les loups garous. Il n'y avait plus de doute c'était bien l'ancienne salle de torture des Argent. Mais pourtant elle n'appartenait plus à personne, enfin jusqu'à présent.

Au même moment, Derek arrivait très rapidement au bureau avec Scott. Le shérif s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait maintenant les analyses du squelette retrouvé dans la Jeep devant les yeux inquiets des deux adolescents et de Derek. Ce fut un choc pour eux car ce n'était pas le corps de Stiles, mais d'un des chasseurs. Mais qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Brûler vif l'uns de ses hommes ? Mais cette question ne resta pas longtemps dans leur tête. Maintenant ils s'efforçaient de croire que Stiles était toujours vivant, quelque part... en ville ou dans la forêt.

Ils retournèrent donc sur le lieu où le crime avait été commis. Il y avait toujours les traces du sang de Stiles qui étaient dans l'herbe. Ce que le shérif n'avait pas remarqué en pleine journée c'est qu'elles traçaient un chemin menant à l'ancien sous-sol des Argent. Le shérif avait apporté du luminol et sa lampe noire. Le chemin effrayant qui était tracé de sang, mais pas de n'importe lequel, était celui de son fils. Après quelques mètres les traces se stoppaient net, plus rien !

Derek et Scott arrivaient encore à ressentir le sang juste sous leurs pieds, et pourtant il n'y avait plus rien. Derek eut le réflexe de tapoter avec son pied à l'endroit où ils étaient ; cela ne ressemblait pas un bruit semblable à un coup sur de la terre non, c'était plutôt comme si on cognait contre des barres de fer. Il était placé sur une trappe qui allait les mener directement aux deux jeunes ados. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Liam était également avec Stiles.

Lydia étais restée dans la voiture, car cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle. Scott avait aussi dit à Malia et Liam de rester chez eux, jusqu'au moment où tout ça aurait était réglé.

De son côté, Parrish était en train de relire les analyses… quelque chose ne collait pas. Stiles était resté dans sa Jeep. Même lors de son enlèvement il se trouvait dans sa voiture, mais du sang avait quand même été retrouvé plus loin. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas l'endroit ou Stiles avait reçu la balle pourtant donc il en conclut que le jeune adolescent avait été trainé dans l'herbe. Tout était juste !

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Si Derek n'avait pas été pris à la place de Stiles c'est parce que c'était volontaire, mais la balle n'avait tout de même pas été destinée au jeune homme. L'adjoint Parrish s'empressa de prendre une lampe noire à son tour et du luminol, mais avant ça il appela Lydia.

"- Lydia ?

\- Jordan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Lydia, c'est un piège ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils descendent au sous-sol !

\- Mais de quel sous-sol parles-tu ?

\- De celui des Argent ! Il y avait une autre issue pour pouvoir y entrer et c'est là où Stiles a été emmené.

\- J'y vais tout de suite !

\- Lydia non attends ! "

La jeune fille avait raccroché. Elle prit la lampe de poche qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture du shérif, descendit de la voiture et se mit à courir pour pouvoir les rattraper à temps, mais il était surement déjà trop tard.

Le shérif était déjà au sous-sol avec Scott et Derek.

" - Stiles ! dit Liam. " La respiration de Stiles était de plus en plus irrégulière. " - Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Tiens le coup !

\- Ils ne nous trouveront...pas... à temps..."

Scott se mit à crier :

" Stiles ! "

" SCOTT ! ON EST ICI !" Lui hurla Liam.

Le jeune alpha avait reconnu la voix de son beta et dit " Liam ? C'est Liam ! ON VIENT VOUS CHERCHER ! "

Le jeune beta avait retrouvé le sourire.

" - Stiles tu entends ? Ils sont là ! " Il y eut un moment de silence, il était profond. Liam n'entendait plus le jeune humain respirer, il n'entendait plus son cœur battre. " - Stiles ? Stiles ? Oh non ! DEPECHEZ VOUS ! " Sa voix tremblait.

La porte s'ouvrit :

" - Allez les libérer ! Je regarde s'il n'y a personne ! " Dit Scott.

Ses yeux rouges observaient la pièce rapidement. Derek brisa les chaines très rapidement, d'abord celles de Liam ensuite celles de Stiles. Le jeune humain, s'effondra sur celui-ci ; il ne bougeait plus. Derek le porta donc dans ses bras.

Le shérif Stilinski essaya de réveiller son fils. Derek entendit alors encore quelques battements de cœur profonds.

" - Vous ne sentez pas ? dit Scott.

\- Une odeur d'essence très forte... dit le shérif "

Lydia courut les couloirs du sous-sol à ce moment même pour les trouver. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ressentit pendant une seconde ou deux se pressentiment de mort, et il était de plus en plus fort, mais ce n'était pas uniquement la mort de Stiles qu'elle pressentait, mais celle de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avec lui.

La brune venait enfin de trouver la pièce ! Scott entendit les battements de cœur de plusieurs personnes en approche et ce n'était pas uniquement ceux de Lydia.

" - Scott c'est un ..." la parole de Lydia fut interrompue par cette personne aux cheveux blancs.

" - C'est un piège oui. Qu'y a-t-il Scott, pas content de me voir ?

\- Gerard ! J'aurais dû savoir que c'était vous depuis le début ! Dit Scott.

\- N'était-il pas évident que ce soit moi ? Répondit Gerard

\- Tu étais malade ! Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Ah, mais je le suis toujours bien entendu. Mais ces petites merveilles me guérissent pour quelques heures. " Il montra de médicaments bleus qu'il sortit d'une boite grise qui était dans sa poche.

" - Gerard ! C'est moi que tu veux ! Laisse les partir ! dit Scott.

\- Non. C'est vous tous que je veux. " Il sortit un briquet de sa poche droite avant de l'allumer. " - Comme tu vois j'ai rénové cet endroit juste pour ce moment. Il est beaucoup plus grand maintenant, ça fait du bien de retrouver un endroit qui nous est familier n'est-ce pas Scott ? Et vois-tu, je savais que tu allais réussir à arrêter cette liste noire alors j'ai attendu que tu le fasses parce que si quelqu'un doit te tuer ce sera moi ! J'aurais aimé que vous soyez tous là mais j'aurais les autres à part. Oh, et Stiles était un bon garçon. dit Gerard

\- Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils ! Vous allez le payer de mes propres mains. Dit le shérif

\- Et vous, vous allez brûler ! dit Gerard "

Il se mit à rire avant de lancer son briquet sur le sol. Il avait rependu de l'essence préalablement partout devant la porte et les issues, ce qui maintenant empêchaient Stiles, Derek et les autres de sortir. Il avait pris les précautions de se mettre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le feu se rependait rapidement et il n'y avait plus échappatoire...


	6. Chapter 6 : Fire With Fire

_**J'ai souvent du retard sur mes publication parce que ma bêta n'est pas toujours disponible, et moi aussi pour les cours...donc j'écrit dès que je rentre ! J'espère que ce chapitre 6 va vous plaire.**_

_J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui suivent ma fiction. Et puis ceux qui me laissent des reviews, cela me permet de voir vos avis._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Fire With Fire**_

Ils étaient pris au piège et les flammes grandissaient peu à peu. La sortie qui menait à l'ancienne maison des Hale se trouvait de l'autre côté du sous-sol et les flammes gagnaient du terrain. Derek se mit à courir vers l'issue où il y avait le moins de feu et les autres le suivirent tous d'un pas pressé. Le couloir qui était devant eux était gigantesque, même de l'autre côté les flammes commencèrent à envelopper l'endroit. La peur commençait à se faire sentir. Liam était effrayé car, après tout, il n'avait que 16 ans.

Parrish venait d'arriver à l'endroit exact, mais les flammes montaient déjà à la surface. Le jeune adjoint avait heureusement un plan du sous-sol. Il se mit donc en route pour aller à l'ancienne maison des Hale, mais il ne restait que des débris de la maison. L'entrée était plus au-dessus, cachée par des feuilles et des branches mortes. Le soleil commençait à se lever mais le temps était toujours frais et humide.

" - Lydia dépêche ! cria Scott.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! dit Lydia" Elle retira ses talons très rapidement avant de se remettre à courir.

Derek ne connaissait pas cette partie du sous-sol ; ils étaient perdus mais voyaient toujours les flammes venir sur eux et si Stiles ne se faisait pas soigner dans les plus brefs délais il mourrait !

De petits toussotements se firent entendre derrière Scott.

" - Liam, ça va ? dit Scott

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, avance ! Répondit-il."

Scott alla chercher son jeune beta derrière avant de reprendre de l'avance. Le shérif avait de l'âge, la course n'était plus son truc. Il commençait à ralentir, à être essoufflé. La fumée n'arrangeait rien. S'ils resteraient plus de vingt minutes encore dans cet endroit ils mourraient tous asphyxiés...

Derek fixait Stiles dans les yeux, impuissant. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le sauver. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux et un air de tristesse se dessina sur son visage. Il prit la tête de Stiles pour la serrer bien plus fort contre son torse.

Des morceaux de bois se décrochaient du plafond ; ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir plus de temps, leur vie était en danger à partir de maintenant. Les cendres leur piquaient les yeux, mais comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? Y arriveraient-ils ?

Leurs pieds étaient usés, même ceux des jeunes loups garous. Les murs s'illuminaient de couleurs rouge orangé, la chaleur y était insupportable.

Une très grosse planche de poids épaisse rongée par le feu se détacha du plafond avant de percuter la jeune banshee. Dans sa chute, elle tomba au sol. Liam, Derek, Stiles et le shérif Stilinski étaient déjà loin devant, Scott ne savait pas quoi faire.

" - Lydia ! Ne bouge pas ! dit Scott " Mais à chaque tentative d'approche une flamme surgissait du plafond, les craquements des murs faisaient froid dans le dos.

" - Scott ! Pars ! Cria Lydia " Sa voix était étouffée par le bruit que les flammes émettaient.

" - Je ne vais pas te laisser ici ! Répondit Scott.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu restes, tu vas mourir Scott, sauve-toi et sauve Stiles avec toi ! cria Lydia. " Sa voix tremblait, une profonde peur de la mort pouvait se ressentir à travers son regard vide qui fixait Scott.

" - Je vais mourir... Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi, vas-y ! Hurla Lydia " Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues... Scott n'avait jamais abandonné un membre de sa meute. Une voix d'homme viril cria " Scott, Lydia, allez ! " Scott se mit à courir vers la sortie, se retournant plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais il n'avait pas le choix... Derek lui, était déjà remonté à la surface avec le jeune garçon toujours dans ses bras, inconscient. Il le secoua légèrement.

" Stiles, réveille-toi ! Stiles, allez ! " répéta-t-il.

Il ne respirait plus. Derek déchira son maillot tâché de sang et toucha les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. Il les avait plaquées sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il voulait là, tout de suite, c'était de sauver Stiles. Il lui fit du bouche à bouche tout en appuyant sur sa poitrine. Quand le garçon reprit sa respiration tout doucement, Derek avait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque Parrish arriva, Derek se releva tout en caressant ses lèvres pour cacher la couleur rouge qui marquait sa bouche. L'adolescent était toujours dans une mauvaise posture, blessé très gravement, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Derek s'empressa donc de le monter dans la voiture de police dans laquelle l'adjoint Parrish venait d'arriver.

" - Stiles ? Et... où sont les autres ? Dit Parrish.

\- Ils devraient être derrière moi. dit Derek."

L'adjoint descendit de la voiture, s'approcha de l'entrée qui était pleine de fumée blanche. Liam fut le premier à en sortir, suivi du shérif.

" - Mais, Scott et Lydia ? Dit Parrish.

\- Ils étaient derrière nous, ils ne devraient pas tarder ! Dit Liam "

Des toussotements se rapprochaient de l'entrée, enfin. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps pour ramener Stiles à l'hôpital. Derek patienta dans la voiture avec Stiles qui était endormi par la souffrance. La plaie s'était infectée et le jeune garçon tremblait de froid. Derek enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur Stiles, pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer un peu. Puis Scott sortit mais... sans Lydia.

" - Scott ! Où est-elle ? Où est Lydia ? cria Parrish.

\- Elle est... elle est... elle m'a dit de partir, je n'ai rien pu faire... il se mit à pleurer "

Liam ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Le shérif, lui, était déjà près de son fils, et il n'avait donc pas entendu ce que Scott venait de dire.

" - Mais, il faut que j'aille la chercher ! Dit Parrish.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien... Le feu t'atteindra même avant que tu puisses arriver à Lydia... " Dit Scott en lui retenant la main. Il continua de verser des larmes en balbutiant : - Elle m'a dit de partir, que je ne pouvais plus rien faire..."

La tristesse apparut soudainement sur le visage du jeune adjoint.

* * *

**Ne me frappé pas s'il vous plaît lol, j'avais bien préciser Suspense/Drama en début de ma fiction. Je ne finirai jamais un chapitre avec une fin de chapitre heureuse !**


	7. Chapter 7 : I beg you, do not give up !

_**Très rapidement, le chapitre 7 ! Pour vous mes lecteurs. Je vous traduis le titre : " Je t'en prie, n'abandonne ! " **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : I beg you,**__**do not give up !**_

" - Je dois y aller ! dit Jordan. " il se recula avant de rentrer dans cette fumée blanche qui s'échappait du sous-sol.

" Parrish non ! cria le shérif. " Mais il était trop tard, l'adjoint y était déjà.

Scott se sentit obligé d'y aller. Il dit au shérif " Je m'en occupe, amenez Stiles à l'hôpital tout de suite ! " le shérif regarda Scott d'un air paternel " Scott... fais attention à toi... " Et il monta dans la voiture avec de la démarrer. Derek était toujours à l'arrière avec Stiles, s'assurant qu'il ne lâche pas.

" - Derek, comment va-t-il ? Dit le shérif.

\- Il ne va plus tenir très longtemps, il faut se dépêcher ! Mais où est Scott ? Et Lydia ? Dit-il d'un air effrayé"

Le shérif ne put répondre à cette question et resta muet tout en conduisant. Liam était à côté du shérif, immobile aussi. Il venait de vivre un traumatisme. Scott est Parrish étaient en danger. Le jeune loup avait pris sa décision trop vite, laissant Lydia derrière lui. Même s'il devait y laisser sa peau, Scott voulait la sauver, ainsi que Parrish, mais il était déjà loin devant Scott. Vu la longueur du couloir il n'allait pas s'y retrouver. La fumée n'était plus blanche maintenant, mais devenait noir. L'endroit tombait en ruine. Ils trébuchaient parfois sur des morceaux de bois qui continuaient toujours de brûler. C'était la course contre la montre ! Ils couraient et couraient encore et encore. Il n'y avait plus de visibilité, le bras devant leurs yeux, c'était difficile de percevoir quelque chose. Scott faisait briller ses yeux d'alpha ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue perçante et nette. La seule odeur qu'il pouvait sentir était celle des cendres tombant du haut.

" - Parrish... Scott toussota. Où es-tu ? " Mais personne ne lui répondait, les bruits assourdissaient leur voix.

Les sons qu'ils entendaient étaient uniquement les craquements de l'endroit qui s'effondrait devant eux. Parrish perçut Lydia devant lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens était un peu plus loin devant lui. Elle était allongée sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Les flammes encerclaient la jeune fille qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Jordan s'approcha tout doucement, mais les flammes n'eurent pas le même effet sur lui... Il plaça ses deux mains devant ce feu qui le menaçait, ses yeux se colorèrent alors d'un orange brûlant. Les flammes s'approchaient de lui, comme un aimant et aspirait le feu qui était sur ces grosses poutres qui bloquaient le chemin qui menait à l'adolescente. L'aspiration du feu prenait beaucoup de temps et Scott arriva à temps pour soulever les grosses poutres rongées par les flammes. L'endroit n'était plus que cendre, mais le plafond était fait de bois, ce qui faisait que cela n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Parrish prit Lydia dans ses bras. Scott la regarda avec peur, peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Parrish non plus comment avait-il fait ça car l'endroit commençait à se désintégrer et s'effondrer sur eux. Pas de temps à perdre encore une fois, ils se mitent à courir.

" - Scott, dépêche ! Dit Jordan en se retournant derrière lui. " Tout l'endroit partait en ruine.

A l'hôpital, Stiles entra en urgence, e passa au bloc opératoire tout de suite. Ses poumons avaient été endommagés, ainsi que sa cote droite et ses poignets avaient été entaillés profondément à cause des chaines et il avait perdu conscience plus de trois fois. Il luttait pour vivre, mais ses heures allaient être définitivement comptées dans l'hôpital où Melissa McCall travaillait.

Derek ne put quitter l'hôpital car il avait peur de s'en éloigner. Un sentiment de raccrochement l'empêchait de le quitter et d'aller voir si Scott et Lydia allaient bien. Peut-être était-ce Stiles qui le retenait inconsciemment. Ses pensées se mélangeaient encore une fois, assis dans cette salle d'attente avec le bruit de cette horloge " tic...tac...tic...tac..." on avait l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures. Ses sens étaient tous développés, mais qu'est ce qui provoquait cette perte de contrôle ? Il entendait des gens crier de souffrance, des bruits de pas dans ces couloirs à l'ambiance lugubre. Il attendait là, toutes ces choses se passaient intérieurement car à l'extérieur, il était neutre. Ses bras étaient croisés et il tapait du pied à terre instinctivement. Il en avait des sueurs froides qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Mais il restait quand même la, assis, à attendre. Scott et Parrish, qui tenait toujours Lydia dans les bras, évitaient les poutres qui tombaient devant eux. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment loin quand Scott fut percuté par l'une des poutres. Il tomba par terre et ne bougea plus. Il avait été touché à la tête, pouvait guérir, mais seulement, en dessous de tous ces débris, il risquait de mourir. Jordan fit demi-tour pour aller le réveiller.

" - Scott, debout ! Allez ! cria Parrish "

Le jeune alpha releva la tête tout doucement. Le coup porté avait été important, mais cela guérissait déjà. Une montée de force s'empara de lui et une phrase bien distincte se mit à raisonner sa tête " Sauver mes amis, sauver mes amis ! " Il prit la grosse poutre à deux mains avant de l'éjecter.

" - Allez Scott, on y va ! dit Parrish. "

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la sortie, mais tout continuait de s'effondrer derrière eux. On pouvait seulement y voir des décombres. Le couloir était gigantesque en hauteur et en largeur, c'était incroyable. Ce tunnel existait depuis des siècles !

La sortie commençait à être encombrée. Ayant toujours Lydia dans ses bras sans aucun signe de vie, Parrish se mit à courir anormalement vite par peur de la perdre. Il n'y avait plus de doute à ce sujet, c'était bien un être surnaturel très puissant. Dans ces moments, les émotions prennent le dessus.

Parrish sortit à temps ainsi que Scott qui fit un pas en avant et toute l'entrée se détruisit. Ils l'avaient échappé belle... Mais la voiture n'était plus là donc Parrish se mit à courir avec Scott en puisant dans leur pouvoir pour arriver à l'hôpital très rapidement, mais en toute discrétion. En entrant dans l'hôpital Parrish cria " On a une blessée grave ! " la mère de Scott arriva vers lui d'un air étonné mais aussi terrifié

" - Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit Melissa.

\- Je t'expliquerai maman... Dit Scott. "

Melissa McCall hurla " On a besoin d'aide ! " Les infirmiers furent plusieurs pour emmener la jeune au service réanimation. Scott était perdu, il avait manqué de perdre ses deux amis les plus chers, ceux qui étaient avec lui depuis le début... Parrish se mit à côté du shérif dans la salle d'attente où Derek et Liam se trouvaient également.

" - Scott ? Mais Lydia ? Dit Derek, surpris.

\- Il y a eu un accident dans le sous-sol, je...je préfère pas en parler toute de suite. Dit Scott.

\- Mais elle va bien ? Demanda Liam.

\- On ne sait pas encore, elle a été emmenée au service Réanimation... Expliqua Parrish, d'une tristesse si forte.

\- Quoi ? Lydia aussi ? Cria le shérif.

\- Oui... Balbutia Scott.

\- Je vous le jure, Gerard ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Scott je me mets à sa recherche au plus vite, j'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous pour retrouver sa trace. En attendant, j'attends de savoir si mon fils et Lydia vont bien. Parrish tu peux retourner au bureau, je t'appellerai s'il y a du nouveau... Dit le shérif.

\- D'accord shérif... répondit Parrish. " Et le calme demeura à nouveau dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient tous besoin de réfléchir...

" - Liam... tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui, je vais bien... répondit Liam. "

Derek, lui, avait le visage figé vers la fenêtre et pensait à Stiles, encore et encore et à cette soirée qui avait viré au drame ou encore le baiser qui s'avérait être révélateur pour Derek. Il avait peur pour Stiles, il s'en voulait et il l'avait embrassé inconsciemment. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Mais ses pensées furent perturbées par la porte qui venait de claquer après des heures d'attente.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le son du tic tac de l'horloge ou encore des appels téléphoniques se mélangeaient, ce qui amplifiait le stress. Il faisait soudainement chaud, ils étaient tous figés, personne n'osaient bouger. Le son de pas était de plus en plus près ; le docteur allait franchir la porte de la pièce pour leur dire si les deux jeunes adolescents avaient la vie sauve.

Il franchit enfin le pas de la pièce. Nous y étions, le docteur se tenait devant eux. Scott, Derek ou même encore le shérif n'osaient parler... Le médecin tenait une fiche devant lui, des résultats de ses interventions. Il était sur le point de prendre la parole pour leur annoncer...

à suivre...

* * *

_**Je ne spoile pas mais ne pensais pas que les chapitres d'après vont être de tout repos, le 8éme va être calme mais...plus pour très longtemps ! Ahaha**_


	8. Chapter 8 : I'm not a hero, Dad

**_La suite que mes lecteurs attendent ! Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 10 (déjà). Je vous traduis le titre " Je ne suis pas un héro, Papa"_**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je publierais le prochain sans doute Vendredi soir. :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en laissant une review ! :D_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : " I'm not a hero, Dad "_**

Le shérif se tenait là devant son fils. Ses poumons étaient très endommagés et sa blessure était restée trop longtemps infectée ce qui avait causé ce sommeil profond. Le shérif Stilinski resta avec son fils jusqu'au soir avant de confier sa surveillance à Derek et Scott car il devait retourner à son bureau. La nuit commença à tomber et Scott se leva de la chaise et dit

" Je vais voir comment Lydia va, je reviens.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur lui. dit Derek. "

Derek était tout seul dans la chambre avec le jeune garçon qui dormait très profondément. Il avait du mal à respirer et le " bip " des appareils perturbait Derek. Il se concentra sur le visage de l'adolescent allongé devant lui sur ce lit. Voir Stiles, lui infligeait une grande souffrance, de la pitié et des remords. Il pensait toujours que tout ça était de sa faute. La pluie commença à tomber, les gouttes coulaient sur les fenêtres. La lumière de la pièce était tamisée au-dessus du jeune malade. Derek eu une pensé profonde qui le fit verser quelques larmes. Il repensait au fait qu'il aurait pu le perdre. Il essuya ses yeux rouges. 1 heure, puis 2 heures s'écoulèrent. Scott, de son côté, s'était endormi près de Lydia. Liam était rentré chez lui et Malia n'osait pas venir voir Stiles dans cet état-là. Derek s'était également endormi dans le fauteuil près de Stiles. Tard dans la nuit, Stiles fit un petit gémissement qui réveilla Derek, mais c'était juste un réflexe de la part de l'adolescent endormi. Derek se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha tout en douceur près de Stiles. Il le regarda attentivement avec un sourire en coin avant de le caresser au niveau de ses cheveux. Stiles fit un petit soupir et Derek s'approcha délicatement de sa bouche pulpeuse, avant de plaquer avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser dura une petite minute avant que Stiles ne se réveille discrètement. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Derek perché au-dessus de lui, ou plutôt au-dessus de sa bouche. Derek avait les yeux fermé en l'embrassant. Stiles passa sa langue, ce qui détourna le regard de Derek avant qu'il ne se recule brusquement.

" - S...Stiles ! Dit Derek.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tu viens de m'embrasser ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je...je... balbutia Derek." Il ne savait plus où se mettre et ses joues devenaient rouges.

" - Je dois y aller ! Répondit-il.

\- Dere... il toussota. Reviens ! Dit Stiles. " Derek avait déjà quitté la pièce, laissant Stiles tout seul.

Le père de Stiles entra au même moment dans la chambre. Il vit son fils sur le lit, réveillé. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer très fort.

" - Papa, doucement, j'ai encore mal tu sais... dit Stiles avec un air plutôt taquin. "

Il avait tellement eu peur pour son fils. Il lui répétait " je t'aime mon fils ! " les larmes aux yeux. Stiles regarda son père d'un air encore fatigué et du mal à parler, car il avait encore besoin de repos. Son père compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce que Stiles réponde à ses questions tout de suite. Mais pour l'instant la seul chose que le shérif voulait, c'était de voir son fils réveillé et plus en danger de mort. La fatigue était encore fort présente pour les deux hommes, ce qui fit sombrer Stiles. L'orage frappait de nouveau sur Beacon Hills, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment des tempêtes. Melissa McCall passa dans les chambres pour voir si tout allait bien, et sourit en voyant le shérif près de Stiles et Scott à côté de Lydia qui était, entre autre sa meilleure amie. Le vent soufflait sur les fenêtres ce qui créait des petits sifflements qui faisaient échos dans l'hôpital. Le sommeil de ces jeunes était sans cesse perturbé par des bruits. Stiles s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois, mais n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il regarda son père avec tristesse, se sentant coupable du mal que son père ressentait en voyant son fils encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital. Il pensa aussi au baiser que Derek lui avait donné, mais bizarrement, la première fois, lors du bouche à bouche, il avait senti aussi cette sensation juste après s'être réveillé. Stiles se sentait en sécurité près de Derek, c'était une sensation bizarre pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour un garçon, Derek pensait-il la même chose ? Probablement. Peut être que le fait qu'il haïssait Derek au début était aussi la peur d'aimer, le réflexe de repousser son bonheur. La peur de détruire ce qui n'était pas encore construit. Il y a quelques jours il aimait encore Malia, et aujourd'hui, il était attiré par Derek. Était-ce juste de passage ? La même question revenait en boucle dans la tête des deux hommes " Est-ce que je l'aime ? Vraiment ? "

" - Papa ? dit Stiles.

\- Oui...dit le shérif, il venait de se réveiller.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non Stiles ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? Questionna le shérif.

\- Je suis encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital, à puiser dans ton énergie pour veiller sur moi... Dit tristement Stiles.

\- Mon fils ! Je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi ! Tu as sauvé Derek, et je suis fier de ce que tu as fais...Répondit son père.

\- Papa... Dit Stiles.

\- J'ai toujours été fier de toi, toujours mon fils... Tu es un héros aux yeux de Derek maintenant. Continua le shérif.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, Papa. Répondait Stiles avec une voix tremblante. "

Ses yeux étaient mouillés, mais il se retenait de pleurer...

De l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Lydia. Elle ne dormait plus, Scott si. Elle observait les murs, comme si quelque chose s'y trouvait. Toute son attention était captée par ces murs blancs aux reflets de lumières tamisées ce qui donnait une ambiance très pesante, lugubre... La jeune adolescente se figea soudainement vers la fenêtre avant de dire d'une voix mystérieuse qui fit frissonner Scott. " - Scott... C'est pas fini, sa vengeance sera sans limite. Il te veut, Derek et toi. Il vous tuera ! Il nous tuera tous ! Dit Lydia d'une voix calme et apaisée. " Après ses paroles, elle se mit soudainement à hurler ! Son cri fit écho dans tout l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, passa à travers les portes, traversa les couloirs. Et toutes les lumières de l'hôpital s'éteignirent.

A présent, le noir régnait.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lights Out ! Part 1

_**Voilà la suite ! La suite se corse et deviens de plus en plus dangereuse. L'amour viendra bientôt, patience ! Le chapitre 10 et 11 sont terminé, j'attaque le 12. Je tien à préciser que mon chapitre 12 aura certains caractères sexuelles même complètement sexuel. Pour ceux/celles qui ne désire pas le lire, pourront passer directement au chapitre 13 (dès qu'ils seront publiaient) exceptionnellement, les publications du 12 et 13 se feront en même temps.**_

**Bonne lecture mes lecteurs et mes lectrices. Puis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Lights out ! 1/3**_

L'hôpital était plongé dans l'obscurité, le noir complet. Est-ce que cela était simplement un court-circuit ? Probablement pas. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient déserts. Pas un seul bruit. C'était trop calme pour Scott et le shérif. Stiles ne devait pas bouger de son lit car il était encore gravement blessé. Lydia allait bien mieux, avant son hurlement qui avait alarmé Scott. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié... Par hasard ? Peut-être. La tempête frappait contre les fenêtres, le son du vent passait en dessous des portes. Le vent hurlait si fort ! L'orage craquait à son tour, d'énormes vibrations venaient de ces craquements dans le ciel. Scott rejoignit le shérif avec Lydia. Le shérif sortit de la chambre délicatement car Stiles s'était endormi. Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir sombre illuminé de temps en temps par les coups de tonnerre et les petites lumières de sécurité. Ils se décidèrent donc à avancer tous les trois en se dirigeant vers le deuxième comptoir d'accueil. Au deuxième étage, Le shérif avait sorti son arme ; le silence l'inquiétait. Ils étaient proches du comptoir mais il n'y avait personne. Personne ne s'y trouvait.

" - Mais c'est vide... Dit Lydia.

\- Oui je vois ça... Répondit le shérif. " Scott sortit son portable... " Je n'ai pas de réseau ! " dit l'Alpha. " Moi non plus ! " s'exclama la banshee.

L'orage faisait apparaitre l'ombre d'une personne ou d'une chose qui avançait vers eux.

" A couvert ! Cria le shérif. "

Ils se mirent derrière le comptoir. Ils voulaient attendre que cette personnes ou cette chose ait le dos tourné pour le prendre par surprise. Mais très vite, ils entendirent plusieurs bruits de pas humains ! Ils étaient plusieurs. Dans la chambre de Stiles, le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un coup de tonnerre qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La pluie continuait de frapper les vitres. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il devina vite qu'il était tout seul. Le jeune blessé se leva tout doucement de son lit car il avait encore mal. Il avança avec discrétion vers la vitre qui montrait le couloir. Il ne percevait rien, que l'obscurité dans laquelle l'hôpital était. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il attendit devant sans bouger, quand il vit un point rouge, deux puis... trois ! Ce n'était pas le jeune Alpha, mais bel et bien des chasseurs. Il enleva les transfusions qu'il avait dans la peau rapidement ce qu'il le fit frémir de douleur. Une goutte de sang tomba à terre et il alla se mettre à couvert dans la salle de bains. Fermant la porte à clef, il s'était muni d'une lampe de poche qui était dans l'armoire près du lit. L'adolescent éclaira le petit miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo et l'ouvrit pour prendre des pansements. Il les plaça sur ses blessures. Stiles avait toujours du mal à respirer, il ne devait pas forcer quand il se sentait essoufflé. Donc il s'assit tout en restant discret.

Il entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, Stiles prit son téléphone qu'il avait posé sur le lavabo en entrant, éteignit sa lampe de poche, et respira lentement. Les chasseurs ne regardèrent pas si quelqu'un s'y trouvait car personne n'était sur le lit donc ils fermèrent la porte et reprirent leurs inspections. Grace au laser rouge, Stiles avait réussi à distinguer qu'ils étaient trois. En tout cas, ils étaient trois seulement au deuxième étage. Etaient-ils plus dans l'hôpital ?

Stiles alla dans son répertoire de son téléphone, mais il n'avait pas de réseau. Il s'approcha donc près de la douche qui se trouvait à côté d'une fenêtre. Il monta dans le bain et mit son téléphone près de la fenêtre. Stiles tremblait, il avait peur et en plus de ça il était en pleine faiblesse. Ses doigts faisaient des mouvements sur l'écran tactile, faisaient défiler ses contacts sans savoir lequel joindre. L'adolescent eut une seul barre de réseau ce qui lui permit d'appeler le premier prénom sur lequel il s'arrêta, et c'était celui de Derek.

" Allez, réponds ! Derek, je t'en prie, décroche ! " Un coup de tonnerre surpris le l'adolescent et il fit tomber son portable dans la baignoire. Celui-ci vint claquer contre les paroi de fer.

Derek reçut l'appel de Stiles et observa son téléphone sans trop réagir car il ne savait s'il devait décrocher... Il prit son téléphone et déclina l'appel.

" - Non, non, non, non ! Décroche je t'en prie. Il se mit à le rappeler et Derek décrocha cette fois ci.

\- Stiles...dit Derek.

\- Derek, Derek ! Il faut que tu viennes, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans l'hôpital ! Répondit l'adolescent avec sa voix tremblante.

\- Tu es sur? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Derek. C'est plutôt pour attirer mon attention... " Il sourit au mobile.

\- Non je te jure, à mon réveil mon père n'était plus là, l'hôpital était vide et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes... Je crois que les chasseurs sont revenus. Dit Stiles

\- Attends, Stiles où tu es ? Demanda Derek.

\- Dans, dans...la salle de bains qui se trouve dans la chambre. Répondit-il.

\- J'arrive ne bouge pas ! " Stiles dis tout doucement " ça ne risque pas... " Derek prit toute de suite la route après cet appel qui le mit en panique. Scott, Lydia et le shérif s'étaient levés du comptoir et suivaient les chasseurs de près. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour un loup garou avant d'arriver rapidement à sa destination. Derek monta rapidement par les escaliers en toute discrétion. Il ne croisa pas Scott... Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi sombres. Chaque éclair reflétait l'ombre de Derek sur les murs tel une menace des ténèbres venant vers nous. Il se faufila tout doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital de Stiles, avant de fermer la porte avec douceur. Il rejoint le jeune adolescent dans la salle de bain.

" - Stiles ? Chuchota Derek.

\- Oui, je suis là...Dit Stiles.

\- Je n'ai vu personne en venant.

\- Tu as fait ça en discrétion ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Derek.

\- C'est pour ça... Reprit le jeune adolescent."

Il sortit de la douche avant de trébucher sur le rideau de bain et de tomber sur Derek. Il avait également arraché son pyjama d'hôpital en ayant marché dessus. Le courant se remit soudainement et Derek se retrouva dans une situation très intimidante pour lui, et pour Stiles aussi : Derek était nez à nez avec les parties intimes du jeune adolescent. Gêné, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne put bouger, et rougit. Stiles se leva en vitesse, se mit de dos rapidement en cachant son anatomie avec ses de mains.

" - Euh, Stiles...Dit Derek, gêné.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je...je vois toujours tes... tes fesses. Commenta Derek avant de se mettre à rire. "

Stiles, mal à l'aise, prit le rideau de douche et le mit autour de lui avant de dire à Derek.

" - Désolé que tu aies vu mes... comment dire...

\- Ne t'en fais pas... la vue était plutôt belle. Dit Derek d'un air taquin."

Stiles marmonna en sortant de la chambre, prit ses affaires dans l'armoire et retourna dans la salle où était Derek.

" - Je ne vais pas te demander de sortir Derek. dit Stiles.

\- Non, ça ira. Rit Derek. "

Le jeune adolescent n'étant pas pudique, il enleva le rideau de bain qui était autour de lui, cachant ses parties intimes et mit son caleçon très rapidement. Derek était bloqué sur son...entre-jambes. Il était rouge. Stiles l'avait remarqué mais ne dit rien. Ensuite ils sortirent de la chambre sans dire un seul mot. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi électrique. La lumière ne fut pas très longue avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Les chasseurs avaient aussi désactivé l'électrogène. L'hôpital était replongé dans le noir complet. Derek vérifia la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur le couloir pour voir si la voie était libre. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter une seconde fois l'adolescent. La pluie continuait de frapper contre les vitres. De légers bruits attirèrent l'attention auditive de Derek qui regarda attentivement le fond du couloir sombre. Il vit l'extrémité du comptoir qui fit dériver le couloir vers la droite avant d'entendre des coups de feu et les flashs qui reflétaient sur les murs.

Les chasseurs allaient chasser !

* * *

**Je publie la prochaine partie très bientôt ! J'espère que la première vous a plus. **


	10. Chapter 10 : Lights Out ! Part 2

**_La suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'envoie la dernière partie de Lights Out ! 3/3 à ma bêta aujourd'hui. Après, deux chapitre de " repos ". N'oubliez pas que le chapitre 12 tourne autour d'une scène Sterek qui est très sexuel donc pour les personnes qui ne désireront pas la lire pourront passer au 13eme directement. :)_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Lights out ! 2/3_**

Le shérif avait dégainé son arme sur les chasseurs. C'était un début de combat. Après avoir entendu les coups de feu, Derek sortit très rapidement de la chambre pour les rejoindre. Le jeune Alpha avait assommé les trois chasseurs. Seulement, les coups de feu avaient surement éveillé les soupçons des autres à l'étage du dessus et ceux d'en dessous. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, il fallait qu'ils sortent Stiles et Lydia de là. C'était trop dangereux pour eux, mais, Melissa McCall ? Scott ne partirait pas sans sa mère. Il dit donc à Derek qu'il allait chercher après sa mère dans l'hôpital avec Lydia. De leur côté, Derek, Stiles et le shérif descendaient un étage plus bas, passant par les escaliers. Stiles était toujours aussi faible, il descendait les marches une par une se tenant sur l'épaule de son père d'un côté et sur Derek de l'autre. Son père lui demandait sans arrêt s'il allait bien, mais Stiles devait juste reprendre son souffle entre chaque effort. Ils étaient enfin arrivé au premier quand du bruit survint au 4éme étage ; la porte s'ouvrait est claquait contre le mur. Derek passa discrètement sa tête au-dessus de la rambarde quand il vit plusieurs chasseurs descendre en masse vers les étages du bas. Lui et le shérif comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait qu'ils cachent Stiles au premier étage avant d'aller rallumer l'électricité. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'eux au moment où ils pénétraient dans l'étage numéro un. Ce qu'ils virent leur fit froid dans le dos : les lumières de sécurité étaient allumées, mais l'orage qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital avait créé un dysfonctionnement ce qui rendait atmosphère encore plus " électrique ". Ils pouvaient donc voir que les chasseurs étaient déjà passés par le premier étage. Tous trois espéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Melissa... Les chariots étaient retournés, les portes ouvertes, les lits découverts et les armoires saccagées. Ils avancèrent à trois, puis mirent Stiles en sécurité dans l'une des chambres. Les chasseurs n'allaient pas repasser une deuxième fois au même endroit, du moins c'est ce que Derek et le shérif pensaient. Au cinquième étage se trouvaient Lydia et Scott. Cet étage n'avait pas encore été visité et c'était le seul d'ailleurs. Il faisait toujours aussi noir, la pluie était beaucoup plus forte au dernier étage, les lumières de sécurité étaient allumées aussi ici, mais ils ne voyaient rien, seulement les profondeurs des couloirs obscurs. Le vent soufflait fort, si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression que le bâtiment bougeait. Scott ressentit de la peur, peur de ne pas retrouver sa mère. Il savait que Gérard n'était pas le genre d'homme à être sentimental. S'il avait la mère de Scott McCall entre les mains il ne se gênerait pas à s'en servir pour attirer l'Alpha vers lui. Scott avança, suivi de Lydia. Il ouvrit chaque porte, une par une en chuchotant " Maman ? C'est Scott... Maman ? ". Ils n'osaient pas élever la voix de peur d'attirer l'attention des chasseurs qui étaient aussi probablement à l'étage du dessous. Ils avaient fait tous les couloirs, et quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte, Scott hésita à ouvrir et Lydia le fit à sa place : Il y avait tous les médecins et les infirmières, de cet étage, bâillonnés et attachés de la tête aux pieds, ne pouvant pas bouger. Scott s'empressa de tous les libérer. Il s'approcha du beau-père de Liam et lui dit :

" - Où est ma mère ?

\- Elle devrait être à l'étage 3... Répondit le médecin.

\- Vers quelle heure ça vous est arrivé ? De tous...être pris au piège. Demanda Lydia.

\- Vers 23h30 exactement, ils nous ont tous menacé de nous tuer... Ils m'ont également demandé où était ta mère, Scott.

\- Et… ?

\- J'ai répondu que je ne savais pas et ils m'ont frappé avant de tous nous enfermer ici. Dit le médecin."

L'Alpha dit à Lydia qu'elle devait rester avec eux car ce serait trop dangereux si elle resterait avec lui pour chercher sa mère. Lydia lui répondit qu'elle le suivrait quand même et Scott ne put donc pas faire autrement. Ils traversaient donc une seconde fois les couloirs avant de se retrouver dans les escaliers qui les mèneraient aux étages plus bas. Ils descendirent alors avec méfiance chaque marche. La porte du bloc 3 s'ouvrit soudainement, des flashs de lampes torches sortirent de partout et des rayons laser rouge menacèrent le plafond. Ils étaient quatre à sortir du bloc. Le jeune Alpha se mit à paniquer et, en se reculant de la rambarde, il fit un petit cognement involontairement ce qui attira l'attention des quatre chasseurs un étage en dessous d'eux. L'un d'eux commença à monter les étages qui menaient à Lydia et Scott. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc de respirer et de ne plus faire un seul bruit. Le chasseur fit bouger sa lampe dans toutes les directions, quand l'un d'eux dit au premier :

" - Allez descends, tu perds ton temps. "

Le chasseur n'alla donc pas plus loin et fit demi-tour. Les deux meilleurs amis pouvaient enfin souffler et reprendre leur inspection. Melissa McCall était très intelligente pour savoir se cacher, et ça, Scott le sait mieux que quiconque. C'est donc pour cela qu'il inspectait les endroits avec précision. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bloc numéro 3, tout aussi saccagé que les précédents déjà visités. Scott vérifia d'abord derrière le comptoir ; il n'y avait personne. Lydia lui tapa sur l'épaule à ce moment-là.

" - Scott...Dit-elle d'une voix inquiétante.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune Alpha.

\- Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie."

Deux autres sbires de Gérard étaient devant eux. Ils avaient l'air d'être plutôt des vétérans. Ils étaient sans doute les mieux équipés des chasseurs pouvant nuire aux loups garous, et même aux Alphas. Lydia se mit rapidement sur le côté laissant Scott s'en charger, s'il y arrivait. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses griffes étaient sorties. Il rugit, avant de courir vers l'un d'eux et réussit à les désarmer, mais les chasseurs avaient toujours des armes de rechanges, parfois elles étaient même mortelles. A coups de griffes, le combat allait être facile à mains nu, mais Scott n'était pas assez sur ses gardes. L'un des chasseurs sortit une petite arme qu'il dégaina sur l'Alpha qui combattait avec le second. Il reçut la balle d'aconit tue loup très vite et se retrouva rapidement affaibli. Les deux chasseurs se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'endormir. Lydia regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. N'acceptant pas qu'un de ses amis disparaissent, elle se mit devant eux et dit :

" – Laissez-le ! " Elle reçut une gifle venant de l'un d'eux.

Lydia tomba sur le sol, avant de fixer les chasseurs dans les yeux puis elle se mit à tendre ses deux mains vers eux et à hurler :

" - J'AI DIT, LAISSEZ LE ! "

Le vent entra soudain à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ses mains étaient tendues vers eux, la tempête dévastait cette fois ci le bloc trois et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent sauvagement. Elles claquaient contre les murs. Lydia se concentra sur l'un des sbires de Gérard et le propulsa contre le mur qui se trouvait juste dans leur dos. Quant au premier, il lâcha donc Scott. Le deuxième fut propulsé de l'autre de coté de la pièce et la force de la tempête l'emporta à travers la fenêtre. Lydia eut peur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Est-ce que cela venait d'elle ? Elle avait sauvé Scott, mais aussi tué pour la première fois. Le Darach avait donc raison... Lydia possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que cette dernière...

* * *

**Laissez moi une petite review si vous le voulez, j'aimerai avoir vos avis ! Et je tien encore à remerciait mes lecteurs de me lire bien sûr et ma bêta qui est ma lectrice aussi à corrigeait mes chapitres. **


	11. Chapter 11 : Lights Out ! Part 3

**_POUR NOEL JE VOUS PUBLIE 2 CHAPITRES ! LE DEUXIÈME EST UN LEMON. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Surtout les personnes mes lecteurs qui ne désirent pas lire le lemon devront attendre le Chapitre 13 " Buried " dans lequel un personnage va refaire surface que pour ce chapitre qui sera assez long. Voilà ! Bonne lecture. :D _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Lights out ! 3/3_**

" - Stiles, ne bouge pas ! Dit Derek en plaçant le jeune garçon dans l'une des chambres à l'étage numéro 1.

\- Je...d'accord...Papa ? Dit Stiles en regardant son père. Fais attention... Derek, toi aussi. Continua-t-il."

Derek lui fit signe de tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Désormais Stiles était de nouveau tout seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et il attendit. Derek et le shérif se précipitèrent vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Le courant devait être remis au plus vite pour pouvoir faire prend l'ascenseur à Stiles, qui ne pouvait pas descendre les marches. Celui-ci causerait trop de douleur inutile et ils pourraient être repérés plus rapidement. Derek savait que s'il touchait à l'électricité, les lumières se rallumeraient et la sécurité ne leur serait plus garantie, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils se mirent à descendre d'un pas furtif, mais toujours avec l'oreille tendue. Ils entendaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à descendre ces escaliers ; Les chasseurs suivaient inconsciemment le loup garou et le shérif.

" - Derek, attends...tu veux bien... Dit le shérif en reprenant son souffle.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter, ils peuvent nous rattraper d'une minute à l'autre, il faut se dépêcher de sortir Stiles d'ici ! Répondit Derek.

\- Allez...on y retourne.

Ils étaient enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

" - Shérif, allez au sous-sol pour remettre le courant, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Melissa. Chuchotta Derek.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi Derek. Répondit le shérif avant de descendre. "

Derek savait que ce n'était pas dangereux pour le père de Stiles d'aller remettre le groupe électrogène. Il était même en sécurité au sous-sol. Derek avança avec méfiance vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il y percevait plusieurs chasseurs devant. Il se recula très rapidement alors, fit un pas en arrière avant de trébucher, ce qui causa du bruit qui éveilla les soupçons des chasseurs devant l'entrée. Ils ne virent personne, car Derek s'était plongé dans le noir complet, mais les chasseurs décidèrent d'entrer pour inspecter les lieux. L'Alpha se faufila donc dans la morgue. Il se mit à l'abri derrière une table, la main devant sa bouche pour éviter de faire du bruit en respirant. Il ne pouvait pas les attaquer directement car ils étaient bien trop équipés pour que le loup puisse se défendre sans en subir les conséquences. Derek vit les lampes partir dans toutes directions. Avant qu'elles n'atteignent la porte de la morgue, il devait rapidement trouver une autre cachette. La porte derrière le mènerait à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Il y trouvait Melissa qui était aussi cachée dans cette pièce.

" - Melissa ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Derek, étonné.

\- Je vous retourne la question, Derek ! Lui répondit la mère de Scott.

\- Je me mets à l'abri de mes traqueurs. Répondit-il.

\- De vos traqueurs ?

\- Gérard est de retour et il ne fera de cadeau vu comme la dernière fois s'est terminée...

\- Oui je vois, et Scott ? Demanda Melissa.

\- Il vous cherche au 3e étage, je peux le sentir de là. Répondit Derek en étant surpris lui-même. Je...je sens... du sang... il faut que nous allions voir s'ils vont bien, suivez-moi Melissa. Dit Derek. "

La mère était inquiète et suivit Derek sans discuter. Les chasseurs avaient déjà passé la porte et Derek put se rendre de nouveau dans les escaliers pour le niveau 3. Scott était allongé contre le mur avec Lydia. Il mit son doigt dans la plaie pour retirer la balle d'aconit, ce qui le fit frémir ; Il avait mal. Le poison avait commencé à se diffuser en lui. Cela allait lui donner des effets secondaires pour quelques jours, mais il était toujours en état de se battre. Il se leva donc et regarda Lydia.

" - Allez Lydia, nous y allons, on ne peut pas rester là.

\- Scott...j'ai...j'ai tué un homme ce soir. Dit Lydia. Elle était mal en point. "

Ce qu'elle venait de produire pour sauver le jeune Alpha l'avait épuisée. Sans perdre une minute, ils descendirent les escaliers. Scott entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il sortit les griffes avant de sauter sur cette silhouette noire qui n'était autre que Derek.

" - Mais ! Dit-il tout en poussant Scott. Idiot !

\- Je...oh... désolé Derek je pensais que...Maman !

\- Scott Dieu merci tu vas bien ! Dit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pour le moment... Répondit le fils.

\- Derek, que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Derek, inquiet.

\- L'un des chasseurs m'a tiré dessus avec une balle d'aconit, je l'ai retirée, mais je sens...je crois que j'en ai un peu dans le sang... Répondit Scott.

\- Cela va partir... Mais tu vas être affaibli pendant quelques jours, deux ou plus ! Le sais-tu ?

\- Oui... Répondit le jeune Alpha.

\- Bon, pas de temps à perdre il faut aller récupérer Stiles au niveau 1. Le shérif est parti pour remettre le courant, mais ça prend plus de temps que prévu... Dit Derek. "

Au sous-sol, le shérif était toujours à la recherche du compteur. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et s'enfonça de plus en plus. Il n'était pas sur de retrouver son chemin. Sa lampe torche n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Il marcha dans ce couloir étroit avant de tomber sur la salle des compteurs ; il allait pouvoir remettre l'alimentation, mais son attention fut attirée d'abord par quelque chose plus loin de la salle ; un reflet. Il n'y avait plus de courant et pourtant il voyait un reflet de lumière. Le shérif ne savait pas si c'était une pièce de sécurité ou...il s'en approcha pour être sur de ne pas faire erreur. Il avait même éteint sa lampe torche, mais le reflet était toujours là. Il poussa avec sa main la porte, ou plutôt le mur, et un passage s'ouvrit. Le shérif en fut surpris. Cela ressemblait à un tunnel privé et il était bien éclairé. Mais ou menait ce tunnel et à qui appartenait-il ? Il n'était pas sur les plans de l'hôpital si le shérif se souvenait bien, mais il ne préféra pas y entrer tout de suite alors il s'éloigna du passage qui se referma automatiquement. Le père de Stiles s'avança vers l'interrupteur avant de l'actionner Les lumières se rallumèrent partout dans l'hôpital et éclairèrent de nouveau les escaliers dans lesquels Derek, Melissa, Scott et Lydia étaient. Le shérif reprit le chemin pour retourner chercher son fils. Stiles fut surpris en voyant les lumières se rallumer. Il se leva donc du lit et quitta la chambre. Passant sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte en toute discrétion, il vit que la voie était libre. Il marcha donc vers l'ascenseur pour pouvoir descendre au rez-de-chaussée et enfin sortir de cet hôpital. Il prit au passage une batte qui était à sa proximité et se remit à marcher le long du couloir. Il tourna ensuite à droite, mais il tombait nez à nez avec un chasseur. Stiles fit un pas en arrière tandis que le chasseur s'approchait de lui. Le jeune se répéta " Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! " tout en se dirigeant vers le bloc 1. Derek et Scott sentirent de la peur, et celle-ci venait de Stiles. Ils se dépêchèrent donc. Stiles leva sa batte vers le haut mais sa côte le fit souffrir et il ne put donc finir son geste. Le chasseur en profita pour repousser rapidement la main du jeune adolescent avant de saisir celui-ci par la gorge et de le plaquer au mur. Le jeune fit tomber sa batte à terre, se laissant emporter par le chasseur contre le mur. L'homme à la combinaison noire ne voulait pas parler. Son regard fut détourner par le sang qui transperçait le maillot de Stiles et il souleva avec son autre main le maillot et arracha le pansement. Il allait se réjouir de faire souffrir le jeune adolescent. L'homme se mit à enfoncer son doigt dans la blessure de Stiles avant de tourner son membre dans la chair. Stiles hurla alors de souffrance et le chasseur ne s'arrêta pas. Le blessé versa des larmes de douleurs. Scott avait entendu le hurlement de souffrance du jeune adolescent qui était aussi son meilleur ami. Le shérif se mit à courir pour venir très rapidement en aide à son fils. Derek ne prit pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il l'enfonça directement. Ils avaient tous peur pour Stiles et ils avaient raison d'avoir peur.

Le chasseur retira son doigt de la blessure de Stiles et l'adolescent s'évanouit par la douleur tandis que le sbire de Gérard le lâchait. Stiles s'effondra sur le sol avant de se cogner la tête sur le parquet.

Derek fit son entrée au bloc 1 avec Scott, Lydia et Melissa. Les quatre se précipitèrent dans la direction où ils avaient entendu le cri. Quand Lydia vit l'adolescent à terre, elle s'écria " Stiles ! "

Derek lui, s'occupait du chasseur. Par la haine qui venait d'emplir son cœur et la peur de perdre Stiles encore une fois, le loup s'acharna sur l'homme. Scott s'approcha de Derek et lui dit " Derek arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! " Mais Derek ne voulut rien entendre et il acheva l'homme d'un seul coup de griffe.

"- Derek ! Pourquoi ? S'écria Scott.

\- Je le devais, c'est tout !

\- Tu viens de tuer un être humain !"

Derek se leva du corps de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer et croisa le regard de Scott qui le fixait.

" - Lydia, va chercher la trousse de premier secours derrière le comptoir, il perd beaucoup de sang ! Dit Melissa McCall.

\- Il faut le sortir de là ! S'inquiéta Scott.

\- Il ne pourra pas marcher, il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie. Répondit sa mère.

\- Maman, s'il reste ici, ils le tueront, comme nous !

\- Et si je ne le soigne pas tout de suite il y restera ! Prends les clés qui sont accrochées derrière le comptoir. Ce sont les clés de l'ambulance qui se trouve à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Dit Melissa."

Derek saisit un brancard et plaça Stiles dessus. Melissa désinfecta la plaie, et mit un pansement. Scott donna les clés à Derek quand survint un coup de feu venant du rez-de-chaussée. C'était sans doute le shérif.

Ils montèrent tous dans l'ascenseur et le firent descendre. Scott commençait peu à peu à ressentir les effets secondaires de l'aconit. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils virent du mouvement : Les deux derniers chasseurs tiraient sur le shérif qui était caché derrière un mur.

Melissa prit le brancard sur lequel Stiles se trouvait avec Lydia, et le mit à l'abri des balles. Scott sauta le premier pour contre attaquer, mais au premier levé de griffes, il eut un vertige avant de tomber au sol, sonné. Derek lui vint en aide et désarma les deux hommes puis les assomma. Le shérif dit merci à Derek avant d'aller rejoindre son fils, mais Derek n'était pas rassuré par l'état de Scott.

" - Scott, debout... Allez ! Dit Derek inquiet. Ce n'est pas des effets secondaires ordinaires que tu as, là. Ils t'affaiblissent plus que tu ne devrais l'être. " Il prit Scott par le bras et marchèrent jusque l'ambulance où il fit entrer Stiles en premier. Puis Scott.

" - Scott tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Melissa, anxieuse.

\- Oui, maman, c'est juste l'effet de la balle que j'ai extrait qui me fait ça... Répondit son fils."

N'étant pas rassurée par les paroles de son fils, elle jeta un œil à sa blessure qu'elle soigna très rapidement. Derek, quant à lui, démarra l'ambulance. Melissa alla s'occuper de Stiles à l'arrière. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, c'était bien trop dangereux car Gérard irait le chercher là en premier alors Derek le ramena à son loft, le shérif lui, alla au commissariat avec sa voiture. Il avait laissé son fils encore une fois, mais il était obligé de mettre en place des équipes de police pour arrêter Gérard et surtout pour découvrir où menait ce tunnel. Après avoir était soigné par sa mère, Scott partit se mettre devant avec Derek. Le loup de naissance conseilla à l'Alpha de se reposer dès qu'il rentrerait, mais qu'il reste quand même prudent. Sous aucun prétexte il ne devait laisser sa mère quitter la maison pendant ces quelques heures, c'était bien trop dangereux après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après avoir déposé Scott et Melissa chez eux, il alla aussi ramener Lydia. Ce qu'il venait de se produire l'avait perturbé. En arrivant au loft Derek fut à nouveau seul avec Stiles. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de le monter dans ses appartements. En entrant dans son loft, il vit Baeden. Avant d'engager la conversation avec elle, il alla déposer le jeune adolescent endormi dans son propre lit.

" - Mais que s'est-il passé ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Trop long à expliquer… Gérard est de retour.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Ce vieux fou ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'as tu l'intention de faire ? Lui demanda Braeden.

\- Rien, pour l'instant. Répondit Derek. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé : Le tuer une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Je vais t'aider à le traquer !

\- Non merci, ça ira ! Lui dit Derek. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes.

\- Quoi ? Derek, tu es sérieux en plus ? Tu... Commença Braeden. "

Derek ne la regarda pas et rangea quelques affaires. Elle vit qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle et que cela ne servirait à rien de continuer à lui parler alors elle quitta le loft de Derek de ce pas. Désormais Derek était vraiment seul avec Stiles. Il retourna voir l'adolescent sur le lit, qui dormait encore. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Derek laissa dormir Stiles. Il prit l'initiative de le mettre à l'aise en lui retirant ses vêtements tachés de sang et lui enfila un maillot à lui ainsi qu'un pantalon. Derek était tombé une deuxième fois nez à nez avec l'anatomie de Stiles, mais cette fois ci c'était voulu.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ! Et passez au suivant, ou dois-je plutôt dire, au lemon ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Wakey, wakey (BACK)

**Me voilà de retour sur cette fiction après un an d'arrêt... Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira pour ce retour ! Bonne lecture mes loups. - Tye.**

* * *

Le jeune brun était toujours assoupi dans le lit de Derek qui l'avait précédemment mis à l'aise, il était en boxer à présent. Le loup de naissance s'était allongé aux côtés de Stiles, il observait ses beaux traits aquilins avec un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. L'adolescent se mit à gémir dans son sommeil ce qui fit rire Derek. D'ailleurs, c'est son rire qui vint réveiller le brun qui dormait si bien sous les couvertures de celui-ci. L'homme loup était torse nu, ne portant que son jean bleu délavé, il s'était mit sur son dos tout en observant le plafond. Quand Stiles posa comme un vulgaire réflexe sur le torse nu et viril de Derek.

" - _Alors ?_ On se réveille ? Dit Derek le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Qu...quoi ?_ S'exprime Stiles en ouvrant les yeux avec stupéfaction."

Le rire de Derek l'avait réveillé, le jeune homme retira aussitôt sa main du torse bombé de l'homme loup et se mit à rougir lui qui pensait dormir dans sa chambre.

" - _De...désolé Derek...je..._"

Derek ne lui laissa guère le temps de lui répondre qu'il ajouta " - _Ne t'excuse pas. C'est pas grave tu sais._"

Stiles se mit alors à bouger brusquement mais d'une manière comique sous les couvertures, il se mit alors sur le ventre ce qui lui déclencha une douleur à sa blessure. Derek ignorait pourquoi, Stiles, lui. Savait parfaitement pour quelle raison : il eût une érection soudaine. Le jeune brun dévia bien sûr le sujet un peu trop honteux de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

" - _De...Derek...pourquoi je suis en boxer ? Où est mon caleçon ?_ Dit-il la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

\- _Tes vêtements sont propres. Ils ont été lavés. Mais Stiles tu ne devrais pas bouger ainsi..._

\- _Merci... mais...comment... _Le brun fit mine d'ignorer la petite inquiétude de Derek à son égard.

\- C_omment tu as eu ce boxer ?_ Dit Derek avec un sourire un peu taquin."

Stiles rougissait toujours autant de honte une fois que son érection était passée il releva sa tête vers l'homme. Il le déshabilla des yeux, il était tellement bien bâti se dit Stiles.

" - _C'est moi qui te l'ai mis si tu veux tout savoir, _rajoute Derek.

\- _Tu...tu... Quoi ?! Mon...t'as...mon...vu...mon...p..._

\- _Eh oui j'ai vu ce que tu as entre les jambes et alors ? On a tous une queue non ? Bien que la tienne n'est pas poilue comparée à la mienne,_ termine Derek toujours avec cet air malicieux."

Ça y est. Le jeune adolescent était mort de honte, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se découvrit alors d'une manière presque sensuelle et inconsciente pour déposer ses pieds sur le parquet plutôt froid du loft de Derek. Il grimaça en baissant le regard vers les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps, pour lui c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Bien qu'il souffrait encore de sa plaie où la balle s'était logée. Le brun s'était assis et le un mal de tête se réveiller chez le jeune homme. Il releva ses pieds rapidement du sol en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux.

" - _Putain c'est froid ! _S'exclame le jeune brun. _Et ce mal de crâne !_

\- _Alors mets toi sous les couvertures, t'es en sécurité ici tu sais. Reste là, et ne bouge pas ça va bien finir par passer...je n'ai pas de médicaments étant donner..._

\- _Ici, avec toi ? Je te rappelle que presque tout le monde te déteste. Et oui je sais, tu es un loup, ce genre de chose ne t'arrive jamais._

\- _Et donc ? _Dit Derek en arquant un sourcil. _Tu ne me détestes pas toi ?_

\- _Peut être pas, _termine Stiles en décidant tout de même de sortir du lit en prenant sur lui et sans se retourner vers Derek. "

La situation était déjà bien assez gênante pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie la tout de suite s'était de se rhabiller bien qu'au fond de lui ça ne lui déplaisait pas d'être ici... avec lui. Derek voyait parfaitement que Stiles ne pouvait pas encore quitter son loft dans cet état. Stiles se rappela alors tout ce qu'il s'était produit la veille, tout ses souvenirs le submergea, étant encore fragile physiquement et moralement le jeune brun s'effondra sur le sol. Il voulait se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Le loup de naissance se leva rapidement pour accourir vers le jeune homme en s'écriant "_Stiles _!".

Un peu plus loin de chez Derek. Scott se réveilla en sursaut, le front recouvert de sueurs froide. Il avait le teint pâle, très pâle. Il tourna de l'œil avant de se lever de son lit, il se tint à l'armoire sur sa gauche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là alors que la balle avait été extraite de son corps. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'avait appeler depuis le rez de chaussée et cette voix lui était familière. Un peu trop. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère qu'il avait entendu.

* * *

**Eh bien ! Oui c'est déjà fini mais j'espère que malgré sa taille il vous a quand même plu. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. - Tye.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Don't listen

Scott descendit les marches des escaliers qui grinçaient sous ses pas très lourds. Il devait supporter son poids, même s'il n'était pas très en chair, le fait qu'il soit encore sous l'effet de l'aconit. Sa vue se troublait de temps en temps, il était en pleine faiblesse c'était un fait. Sa mère avait pris sa journée parce que le jeune homme devait être sous surveillance, jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent totalement. "Scott..." cette voix résonnait dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises, c'était une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais pour lui c'était impossible. Une fois au bas des escaliers sa vue se troubla une seconde fois, il manqua même de tomber mais le jeune homme se retint sur le mur. L'Alpha serra sa mâchoire, lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'au bas du dos, ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle était plus grande que sa mère. Elle était visiblement entrain de faire la cuisine, un couteau à la main elle se retourna vers Scott qui restait bouche bée. Il s'agissait d'Allison, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

" - _A...A...Allison.._ balbutie Scott.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Scott ?_ Dit-elle en souriant. _On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme._

\- _Je...je..._ Hésite t-il.

\- _Tu m'as laissé mourir ? Oui je sais._ S'exclame t-elle sans même sourciller."

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui avec le couteau à la main. C'était elle, c'était son visage, c'était sa voix pensait-il. Devenait-il fou ? Ce qui était sûr c'est que le jeune brun était entrain de perdre le contrôle de lui même et de toutes ses émotions. Avec méfiance il se recula, son teint était encore plus pâle.

" - _Tu ne vas visiblement pas bien mon petit Scott...quel dommage..._"

Il n'osait pas parler, il était tétanisé de la voir ici devant lui. Elle était morte dans ses bras. Il l'avait vu mourir, il avait assisté à son enterrement. Une vague d'émotion le traversa à ce moment là, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de tous ses sens. Il serra ses poings tout en baissant sa tête vers le bas, lorsqu'il releva sa tête, d'un geste brusque et inexpliqué il se mit à étrangler la jeune femme qui était Allison, celle-ci le suppliait de la lâcher.

" - _TU ES MORTE !_ Dit Scott en serrant son étreinte un peu plus fort.

\- _Scott...lâches...moi..._ Suffoquait la jeune femme."

Elle se débattait, tentant de le repousser quand sa vue se troubla une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux tout ce qu'il vit était lui étranglant sa mère contre le plan de travail. Il retira alors aussitôt ses mains du cou de sa mère, puis en pleine confusion il s'écarta.

" - _Ma...maman ? J'suis désolée je...je... J'voulais pas, c'est Allison...All...elle était là..._

\- _Mais Scott, il n'y avait personne à part moi, Allison est morte ça va faire presque 1 an maintenant..._ Dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle."

Le brun avait bien eu une hallucination et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Il venait de faire du mal à sa mère sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il l'avait prise pour Allison, il avait eu l'impression de la voir durant ce court moment. Par peur de recommencer il quitta la demeure sur le champ et sa mère ne pût le rattraper. Scott était dangereux pour lui et les autres à présent. À n'importe quel moment ce genre d'hallucination pouvait se manifester mais pourquoi Allison ?

" - _Scott !_ S'écria sa mère lorsqu'elle le vit quitter la maison dans cet état."

Elle devait l'aider mais comment ? Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir surnaturel et surtout Derek n'était pas disponible car il surveillait Stiles mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Derek était debout, tournant en rond dans son loft attendant patiemment que Stiles se réveille suite à son évanouissement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le brun se plaignait de sa vive douleur à la tête.

" - _C'est normal, restes allonger Stiles. Tu es encore en mauvais état et c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de sortir comme ça. Ça serait même idiot,_ lui dit Derek.

\- _J'ai...horreur...qu'on me donne des ordres,_ ajouta le brun qui se releva un peu sur le lit.

\- _Tu vas devoir t'y faire Stiles. J'ai promis à ton père de te protéger et si je dois te séquestrer pour pas que tu sortes dans cet état et bien je le ferais._

\- _C'est bon...c'est bon...j'ai compris... Aie !_ Dit il Stiles après avoir fait un faux mouvement."

Suite à cela le téléphone sonna alors le loup de naissance s'empressa d'y répondre. C'était Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott voulait malgré tout faire appel à Derek pour aider son fils qui était en danger à son tour. Après quelques explications de la mère inquiète Derek ne disait pas un mot à Stiles le connaissant parfaitement. Toujours obligé de fourrer son nez là où il ferait mieux de ne pas être.

" - Je m'en charge, merci d'avoir appeler Melissa, dit Derek en raccrochant. Il saisit son manteau et dit au jeune homme dans le lit, le regard un peu confus : Toi tu restes là, j'reviens. Termine t-il avant d'enfermer Stiles dans le loft."

La mère du jeune McCall était très inquiète pour son fils lorsque, après une trentaine de minute quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Pensant que c'était pour Scott celle- ci accourra à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Étonnement et contre toute attente il s'agissait d'Ethan, le jumeau du défunt Aiden. Il fit ses salutations à la mère de Scott avant de demander après celui-ci, alors Melissa lui répondit que Scott venait de quitter la maison alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Après tout Ethan était aussi un loug garou. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et Scott errait dans les rues dans un état très alarmant, les effets se dissiperont mais pas tout de suite, il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent au plus vite.

" - _Ethan ? C'est ça ? Tu es un loup garou aussi non ?_

\- _Euh oui madame._

\- _Tu penses que tu peux le retrouver avec ça ?_"

Elle lui tendit la veste de son fils pour qu'Ethan puisse reconnaître son odeur. Il acquiesça à la requête de Melissa et partit à la recherche de Scott. Il avait entendu les dernières événements de ce qu'il s'était produit ces derniers jours à Beacon Hills, en plus d'aide, Scott aurait bien besoin de renfort pour ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Stiles était en sécurité à présent. Lydia était en compagnie de Jordan. La priorité à présent était de retrouver Scott, perdu dans la nature prêt à laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus sur son humanité.

* * *

**I'm already back my little wolfies ! Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Laisser un commentaire si vous voulez, c'est toujours bon d'avoir des avis ! J'espère ne pas vous choquez dans le prochain chapitre à venir.**

**Bisous, j'vous aimes mes loups. - Tye.**㈵7


	14. Chapter 14 : Please don't !

Stiles était seul dans le loft, il était allongé sur le dos, une multitude de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Il était bien sûr tracassé par tout ce qui était entrain de se produire. Quelqu'un voulait leur peau, ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux de manière définitive ? C'était les questions auxquelles Stiles avait arrêté essayé de répondre étant donnée la réponse évidente : jamais. Il pensait aussi à ce qu'il se produisait entre Derek et lui. Il s'efforçait à se dire qu'il ne se passait rien et pourtant il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Derek avait changé avec lui, c'était incontestable. Le plus surprenant pour le jeune brun était le fait qu'il n'était pas dérangé par le fait que Derek l'ai vu nu à deux reprises. Le jeune homme désirait même plus que ça, mais ce n'était pas lui se disait-il. Comment Stiles pouvait-il envisager que Derek était attiré par lui ? Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était censé être gay. Ils étaient tout sauf gay.

Stiles se leva du lit avec un peu de mal voulant se changer les idées. Ce à quoi il pensait le perturbait énormément, lui, avoir un quelconque désir comprenant Derek ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui.

\- _T'es idiot, t'es hyper actif, t'es têtu mais t'es pas gay ! Putain, Stiles t'es pas gay_, pensait-il.

L'idée qu'il ne soit pas hétéro ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était le fait qu'il puisse avoir de l'attirance pour Derek. Ça le rongeait, car Derek et lui ne s'aimaient pas logiquement, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusque là et c'est bien visiblement ce qu'il voulait continuer de penser.

Le brun se dirigea vers ses vêtements posés sur la table juste en face du lit. Cela allait être dur pour lui de s'habiller seul car sa blessure lui donnait du fil à retordre lorsqu'il devait s'abaisser. Il fit légèrement descendre alors le boxer jusqu'au bas de ses jambes. Il était à présent nu, encore. Il retira le boxer en faisant bouger ses pieds puis saisit son caleçon, c'est ce qui le faisait souffrir. Devoir se pencher pour faire passer ses pieds à l'intérieur. Il hésita un moment et expira un grand coup avant que la porte du loft ne s'ouvre instantanément. C'était Derek et une nouvelle fois il voyait Stiles, nu et conscient.

\- _Oh, je...je... Ne fais pas attention à moi, fais ce que tu as à faire,_ lui dit Derek avec un semblant de gêne dans sa voix tout en se détournant pour ne pas faire peur au jeune homme._ Je suis juste venu chercher quelques outils pour...attraper quelque chose alors..._termine t-il en ouvrant un coffre.

\- _Non mais...c'est juste que j'ai...aïe..._ S'écrie t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'abaisser, sinon sa plaie s'ouvrirait de nouveau sans doute. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça. Pour la première fois, pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter il resta là, planté devant le loup de naissance les bras le long du corps.

\- _Peux tu...enfin tu vois... m'aider ?_ Dit Stiles hésitant les mains devant son entre jambe.

\- _D'a...d'accord._

Il déposa ce qu'il avait pris, c'était afin d'attraper Scott au cas où la tache deviendrait trop dure pour lui. Chercher un loup-garou sauvage en pleine nuit ce n'était pas vraiment facile, le premier endroit où il irait serait sûrement la forêt. Il s'arrêta de penser à sa tache pendant un court laps de temps pour venir en aide à Stiles.

Derek se mit à genoux devant Stiles qui leva le regard pour éviter encore plus d'être gêné surtout qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte que maintenant. Derek avait le nez en face des mains du jeune brun recouvrant sa verge. Derek monta alors son caleçon jusqu'à ce que Stiles puisse l'attraper et relâcha son entre cuisse pour le monter jusque sa taille. Une sorte de tension plutôt électrique s'était installée. Derek était à genoux devant Stiles, son visage devant son anatomie maintenant recouverte mais précédemment nue. Qui l'aurait crû? Derek saisit le pantalon du jeune homme et l'aida à l'enfiler avant de se relever.

\- _Merci..._dit Stiles.

Son corps voulait faire quelque chose mais lui ne voulait pas, ses lèvres lui dictaient de faire quelque chose qu'il trouvait contradictoire avec lui même. Derek n'attendait que ça mais Stiles était coriace pour le self-control surtout dans ce genre de situation. L'érection qu'il avait eu plutôt était juste une routine à chaque fois qu'il se réveille. Le jeune brun se pinçait la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer et de baisser la tête en serrant ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains dans son dos comme un réflexe pour échapper à cette situation et ajouta :

\- _Bon...je pense que je vais te laisser retourner à ton...business..._

\- _Oh...euh...oui...j'y vais. Je reviens vite !_ Termine Derek qui avait été sorti de ses pensées par le jeune homme.

Il quitta alors le loft après avoir pris ses outils en faisant un dernier petit sourire à Stiles.

La nuit était entrain de tomber. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher, il allait bientôt faire noir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur tâche ne se corse. Ethan n'avait aucune idée du fait que Derek était aussi sur la recherche de Scott. Mais Ethan avait une chose en plus, son odeur qui le conduisit directement vers la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Derek était très pensif mais fidèle à sa mission, il savait qu'il devait retrouver son ami Scott. Mais ce qu'il venait de se produire avec Stiles lui brûlait les lèvres, comme un besoin non assouvi. De quoi avait-il eu si envie à ce moment ? Il ne voulait pas se le dire car pour lui ça n'avait aucun sens pourtant il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait changé avec Stiles. Le temps qu'il arrive à la forêt de Beacon Hills la nuit était finalement tombée.

Scott courait à travers ce grand et vaste terrain rempli d'arbres, le sol était recouvert de feuillages morts. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de trébucher. Son teint était toujours pâle, il n'avait presque plus le contrôle de ses membres. Il voyait ses ongles sortir seuls. La couleur de ses yeux changeaient comme l'on change une fréquence. Il se stoppa pour essayer de garde le contrôle de lui même mais rien n'y faisait, c'est comme si la pleine lune était pleine alors que non, les effets étaient accentués à cause des effets secondaires de cet aconit. Il s'enfonçait encore plus dans la forêt de Beacon Hills ne savant vraiment pas vers où il se dirigeait. Une fois sur le bord de la falaise, la vue était magnifique, les lumières étaient allumées, le clair de lune illuminait le jeune qui était cela dit en mauvais état. Il se mit à quatre pattes et planta ses griffes dans le sol pour essayer de se contrôler.

Une voix, la même voix que celle qu'il avait entendu chez lui resonnait dans sa tête en disant son prénom. Il se releva, ses canines étaient entrain de ressortir, il planta alors ses griffes lacérées dans sa main pour qu'il reste dans la réalité, qu'il puisse sentir qu'il était encore là. Sa vue se troubla à nouveau, il mit sa main devant et ferma ses yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il vit de nouveau le visage d'Allison. Il se méfia un peu plus, au fond de lui il savait qu'elle n'était pas réelle mais il voulait quand même croire un instant que c'était elle.

\- _Scott...laisses moi t'aider,_ lui dit-elle en s'approchant progressivement.

\- _Tu...tu...n'es pas réelle,_ ajoute t-il en inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre pied.

\- _Je le suis Scott et je ne veux pas te faire de mal..._dit-elle.

Scott resta là où il était, au bord de la falaise à la regarder attentivement. Il baissa sa garde voyant que contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal ou de le blâmer. Mais il tint sa tête entre les mains car un bourdonnement insupportable ne cessait de retentir.

\- _Scott... Je suis là pour t'aider...je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider._

Scott la vit s'approcher de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à sentir sa main prendre la sienne. Il se laissa tirer par celle ci pour s'écarter du bord. Une vague de bien être vint le submerger, laissant son corps entier se détendre, il venait même à oublier qu'il était dans un état second.

\- _Scott j'veux juste..._

Il ne laissa pas la personne finir qu'il colla ses lèvres aux siennes en passant son autre main sur sa nuque. Il se laissa aller, il reprenait alors peu à peu le contrôle complet de son corps. Ces canines étaient rentrées ses ongles aussi. Son coeur se mit à battre de manière plus régulière et ses muscles se décontractèrent. Ils échangaient un baiser langoureux et délectant.

\- _Scott_, dit Allison en remontant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser très délicatement. _Je suis là pour t'aider et pas pour..._

Le jeune brun ne laissa une nouvelle fois pas celle qui croyait voir et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes. Il ne disait pas un mot, il se laissa emporter par ce baiser fougueux. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec un brin de passion, le désir brûlant de Scott se laissait ressentir, ses mains caressaient les hanches de la présumée Allison.

\- _Scott...c'est moi...Alli..._

\- Je _sais que c'est toi...laisses moi juste...profiter encore un peu...de ce moment..._disait t-il en gardant le corps chaud de Allison contre lui, c'était à peine s'il la forçait à rester près de lui.

\- _Mais...je suis là... Pour..._

\- _Laisses moi te désirer un peu plus..._

Il déposer une nouvelle fois un baiser sur ses lèvres mais la personne se recula et la vue de Scott se troubla de nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il allait encore perdre le contrôle alors il dit de manière désespérée "_Non...restes près de moi Allison..._" Il s'avança de nouveau près d'elle pour échanger un autre baiser fougueux presque forcé de sa part lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux Scott s'écarta en détachant ses lèvres de la personne qu'il croyait Allison. Il s'agissait d'Ethan cette fois.

\- _Scott je suis là pour te ramener chez toi..je..._

\- _Ethan ? Je...où est Allison ? Elle, elle était là je..._

-_ Scott c'est moi que tu as embrassé, c'est moi que tu as pris pour Allison, mais je comprend c'est pas ta faute tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !_

\- _T'es entrain de me dire que...je t'ai pris pour Allison?_ Dit-il presque déconcerté.

\- _Oui Scott...je suis désolé..._termine Ethan.

Le jeune brun était décontenancé de ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait perdu les pédales ce soir. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et releva son regard vers Ethan lorsqu'il vit une lumière aveuglante provenir des bois.

\- _Scott t'es là ?_

C'était Derek, il l'avait finalement trouvé un peu vide, les effets étaient entrain de se dissipe. Derek salua Ethan qui était étonné de le revoir, et suite à ça ils ramenaient le brun chez lui. Il avait besoin de se reposer, il n'avait pas idées claires, le brun avait halluciné à deux reprises, il avait crû voir Allison alors que depuis le début elle n'était pas là. Une fois chez lui, Ethan monta avec Derek dans sa chambre pour le déposer sur le lit.

\- _Voilà, tu es bien là,_ dit Derek.

\- _Merci à vous deux...j'étais très inquiète pour lui..._ajoute Melissa.

\- _De rien, il est redevenu lui même, les effets ont visiblement disparu..._dit Ethan.

\- _Attendez demain pour en être sûr,_ termine Derek en s'adressant à Melissa.

Derek n'avait pas vu la scène qui s'était produite entre Ethan et le jeune Alpha. Ethan n'en dit pas un mot, il préférait garder son silence, car vraisemblablement c'était une erreur. Scott n'était pas lui même.

Ils quittèrent tout deux la maison du jeune homme après s'être assurés que Scott se rétablissait. La nuit avait recouvert la ville de Beacon Hills avec son voile sombre et étoilé. Derek rentra au loft et Ethan chez lui. Ethan était perturbé par ce baiser, même si c'était car Scott l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était également très déroutant pour lui mais pas déplaisant. Il devait se l'avouer.

**Alors** **? Sur** **le** **cul** **? Vous** **vous** **y** **attendez** **? J'ai** **voulu** **"relever" un** **peu** **le** **niveau** **et** **en** **terme** **de** **chose** **qui** **pourrait** **vous** **étonnez** **voilà. Une** **nouvelle** **fois** **j'espère** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **a** **plu** **et** **que** **je** **ne** **vous** **déçois** **pas** **depuis** **mon** **retour** **! Un** **chapitre juste** **avant** **le** **weekend, cool** **non** **? J'suis** **gentil** **avouez** **! Un** **petit** **commentaire** **me** **ferait** **énormément** **de** **plaisir** **mes** **loups. J'vous** **aimes, on** **se** **retrouve** **on prochain** **chapitre** **! Comment** **va** **réagir** **Scott** **une** **fois** **les** **effets** **secondaires** **passaient ? Est-ce** **que** **la** **relation** **entre** **Stiles** **et** **Derek** **va devenir de** **plus** **en** **plus** **ambigu** **? Vont-ils** **céder** **à** **ce** **qu'ils** **veulent** **vraiment** **?**

\- _Tye_. ❤?


	15. Chapter 15 : Oh God No !

Quatre jours sont passés depuis la fameuse nuit où Scott avait totalement perdu pied. Quelques jours que la réalité était revenue à la normale. Toute la meute de Scott saine et sauve, Stiles lui, avait pris du poil de la bête. Comme toujours son hyper activité ne l'aidait jamais à se reposer correctement qu'il était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Scott, se demandant bien ce que l'Alpha pouvait faire excepté vouloir sauver tout le monde. Tout était calme, même trop calme.

Bien assez tôt le jeune brun avait décidé de rendre visite à Scott. Il avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Après tout l'Alpha était son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme avait des questions et voulait des réponses même s'il savait qu'il n'en aurait peut-être pas de si tôt. Une fois chez Mélissa il monta à l'étage où Scott geekait depuis ses quatre derniers jours. Ce n'était pas son genre, même pas du tout, Stiles en fût très étonné de le voir là, torse nu, son jogging gris et les pieds allongés sur son lit la manette à la main.

Quelle est cette pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Stiles à ce moment là ? Trouvait-il à ce point canon son meilleur ami ? Celui-ci se détourna avant de définitivement entrer dans la chambre en prenant une grande inspiration. Il fût perturbé par ce blocage, avant il aurait pu voir Scott dans ses apparences les plus naturelles et moins couvertes, cela ne lui faisait rien. Deux hétérosexuels affirmaient n'ayant que des pensées tentatrices pour des filles n'avaient pas à se faire du regard de leur confident.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui plus que jamais Stiles était gêné au côté de Scott. Il n'osait allumer la lumière pour mieux apercevoir son corps bien dessiné et préféra laissa la lumière éteinte.

\- _Tu t'ennuis pas trop ?_ Dit Stiles.

\- _C'est l'éclate comme tu vois..._dit Scott en continuant de manier sa manette.

\- _Tu veux que..._

\- _Non, tu peux la laisser éteinte._

\- _T'es sûr que ça va ?_ Demande Stiles en venant s'assoir aux côtés de l'Alpha.

Le brun torse nu mit pause et posa sa manette sur son entre cuisse pour venir passer ses bras derrière sa tête. Stiles avait une vision plus que dérangeante pour lui maintenant.

Les reflets de sa télé illuminait faiblement ses aisselles poilues ainsi que la ligne de poil descendre de son nombril jusqu'à ce qui se trouve sous tout ce tissu inutile que Stiles voulait voir disparaître. Le jeune homme retira la manette de l'endroit qui attirait toute son attention et la déposa au sol avant de venir se mettre à quatre pattes devant Scott et baissa son jogging en dessous duquel il n'avait pas de sous-vêtements jusqu'au bas de ses jambes. Il vit alors son pubis brun appétissant entourait sa belle verge circoncis qu'il prit entre ses lèvres. Scott avait des origines mexicaine, le brun ne doutait pas une seule seconde maintenant que son meilleur ami était très bien monté. Il débuta de langoureux vas et viens en passant sa main inoccupée sur le torse fraîchement rasé de Scott. Il ne fût à peine quelques secondes pour que l'entre-jambe de son meilleur ami ne durcisse devant la vision que Stiles proposait à Scott, à quatre pattes devant lui, offrant au beau brun ténébreux une fellation dont il se rappellerait probablement toute sa vie.

Lorsque Stiles sentit le contact de la main de Scott sur sa peau celui-ci fût sorti de ses pensées salaces mettant en œuvre lui même et son meilleur ami en plein préliminaires. Stiles venait de fantasmer juste à côté de Scott sans que celui-ci ne puisse savoir ce qui avait transporté le jeune maladroit aussi loin dans ses pensées pour être ainsi déconnecté de la réalité durant ce court laps de temps.

\- _Eh, Stiles, ça va ?_ Demande Scott à son tour voyant son meilleur ami silencieux après que Scott lui ai répondue.

\- _Quoi ? Oui ! Oh ! Euh, désolé j'étais..._

\- _Déconnecté, oui j'ai vu..._ajoute Scott en souriant.

Stiles se mit à rire mais heureusement pour lui il avait mit un oreiller sur son entre-jambe qui lui, avait réellement durcit suite à ce fantasme. Il n'osait bouger par peur que Scott le remarque alors pour rapidement penser à quelque chose d'autre il détourna son regard sur les murs sombres.

\- _Je t'avais demandé si tu allais bien, c'est ça ?_ Dit Stiles en serrant l'oreiller discrètement contre sa bosse proéminente.

\- _Oui, et je t'ai répondu que oui ça pouvait allait_, poursuit-il.

l'Alpha avait en quelques sortes honte de ce qu'il s'était produit avec Ethan le soir de sa perte de contrôle. Ses derniers jours il avait pensé à comment avait-il pu embrasser un garçon sans s'en rendre compte lui qui était un hétéro confirmé. Il l'était toujours après tout il s'agissait simplement d'une erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus. Scott était toujours en couple avec Kira d'ailleurs. Le jeune loup s'était imposé des vacances volontairement afin de remettre ses idées au claire et de découvrir enfin ce que Gérard voulait sauf ce qui était sa mort et celle de ses amis. Scott n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, il devrait l'attendre au tournant.

\- _Alors pourquoi ça fait quatre jours que personne n'a de nouvelles de toi...mais maintenant je vois que tu vas bien..._dit-il en déposant une nouvelle fois son regard sur les quelques poils de son pubis à peine visible. _Putain Stiles arrête !_

\- Pardon ? Ajoute Scott un peu confus.

\- _Non rien...je...enfin..._

\- _Dis moi ça va mieux ta blessure par balle ?_ Se demande l'Alpha en se redressant.

\- _J'ai plus rien...mais j'ai une belle cicatrice maintenant..._

\- _Montre_, renchérit Scott.

Stiles se mit à soulever son t-shirt puis on pouvait apercevoir une cicatrise près de sa côte droite. Scott se mit alors sur son profil pour regarder en ajoutant "_Tu as une blessure de guerre maintenant !_" Le jeune maladroit se mit à sourire et poursuit "_J'espère que c'est la dernière..._"

\- _Je peux toucher ?_ Demande Scott voyant bien que la cicatrise de Stiles n'était pas discrète.

L'Alpha approcha alors sa tête du corps de Stiles pour concentrer sa vue sur la cicatrise et offrir une vue des plus bandante à Stiles.

Le cul de Scott moulé dans son jogging qui descendait légèrement jusqu'à s'arrêter jusqu'à la surface bombée de ses fesses.

L'Alpha vint déposer son doigt sur la blessure guérie de Stiles puis il releva son regard vers celui de Stiles avant de faire descendre son doigt le long de son torse pour arriver à son jean qu'il déboutonna. Scott sortit la verge déjà toute durcie de son boxer qui l'étouffait et la fit pénétrer entre ses lèvres pulpeuses venant passer et repasser avec sa bouche sur le petit point de beauté qu'il avait sur son membre. "_Stiles..._"

\- _Stiles !_ S'écria Scott, il avait déjà retiré sa main depuis quelques secondes. _Tu peux baisser ton t-shirt._

Stiles venait une nouvelle fois d'avoir ce genre de pensée qui l'émoustillait étonnement sans savoir pourquoi elles se manifestaient, elles paraissaient si réelles.

\- _Ah, euh, oui..._répond Stiles en baissant son tissu très perturbé parce ce qu'il était entrain lui arriver. _Je...j'vais y aller j'ai...j'ai quelques courses à faire pour mon père..._dit-il en se prenant le mur encore une fois maladroitement avant de quitter la chambre sous le regard interrogatif et étonné de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune brun était mort de honte à présent, il chuta au sol devant la porte d'entrée en allant trop vite dans les escaliers et se releva assez rapidement.

\- _Stiles ?_ S'écria Scott se demandant ce que son meilleur ami faisait mais une fois en haut des escaliers il n'y avait plus personne, Stiles venait de repartir aussi perturbé que jamais.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensait que Derek devait savoir pourquoi il avait de telles réactions et à quoi étaient dûs ses fantasmes subitements à caractère gay, le brun était perdu, c'était un fait et surtout une première pour lui. Alors il se rendit chez le loup de naissance sans perdre une autre minute qui nourrirait sa propre réflexion de bien des manières.

**C'est** **donc** **tout** **pour** **ce** **nouveau chapitre** **qui** **j'espère** **vous** **a** **plu** **mes** **loups, pas** **trop** **déçus** **? Quelles** **ont étaient vos réactions** **? J'ai** **décidé** **de** **revenir** **au** **sources caractérielles du** **personnage** **de** **Stiles, maladroit** **et** **à** **la** **fois** **; nous** **faisant** **mourir** **de** **rire. J'espère** **que** **cela** **a** **fonctionné. En** **attendant je** **vous** **dis** **à** **la** **prochaine** **mes** **loups, bisous. - Tye. **❤


	16. Chapter 16 : You're gay, Stiles

Le jeune brun déboussolé arriva rapidement chez Derek. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, toutes ses pensées qui le submergeait lui donnait l'impression de voir flou. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. C'est étrange de se dire que Derek avait peut-être les réponses à ses questions se disait-il. Il avait besoin de parler, c'était à cause de lui si depuis quelques semaines Stiles ne se reconnaissait plus, à cause de ça qu'il n'était plus avec Malia. Le loup de naissance restait dans sa tête comme une pensée interdite ; agréable, mais interdite.

Stiles prit une très grande inspiration puis se décida à frapper à deux reprises, un peu stressé il insista pour que Derek se dépêche de lui ouvrir.

" _Deux secooooondes, j'arrive !_ S'écrie Derek en déposant son livre et ses lunettes sur la table afin de pouvoir se lever de son fauteuil. "

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de son loft qu'il ouvrit un peu grognon mais c'est qu'il ne s'attendit pas à avoir une visite du jeune homme de sitôt alors son visage changea littéralement d'expression. Stiles ne laissa pas une chance à l'homme aux cheveux noir de parler qu'il entra en serrant ses lèvres. Il avait l'air énervé, mais quand Stiles était en colère de cette manière personne ne pouvait le prendre au sérieux.

" - _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_ Lance Stiles.

\- _Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_ Ajoute Derek en fronçant les sourcils après voir fermé sa porte.

\- _Oui, oui, toutes ces choses dans ma tête là ! Comment on les arrête ?_ Insiste Stiles en s'appuyant ses mains sur la table rapidement avant de les retirer de celle ci. _Merde !_

\- _Stiles je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, il se passe quoi ta tête ?_ Dit Derek confus.

\- _Merde j'ai... J'ai des pensées salaces avec mon meilleur ami ! J'ai fantasmé sur Scott putain. Maintenant que j'y repense __**C'EST**__**ENCORE**__**PLUS**__**CON**__**MAIS**__**PUTAIN**__**C'ÉTAIT**__**AGRÉABLE.**_

\- _Tu... __**QUOI ?**_ Rétorque Derek en serrant sa mâchoire.

\- _T'as bien entendu, je sais pas d'où ça vient tout ça, j'ai complètement eu une érection en le voyant nu, tu y crois ça ?_ Enchérit Stiles.

\- _Tu sais, tu peux m'épargner les détails. Tu es gay, Stiles. Mais...pourquoi tu me le dis à moi d'ailleurs ? Tu aurais dû lui dire, Scott ne te jugerait jamais,_ la voix de Derek était devenue un brin sarcastique.

\- _Non j'suis pas gay ! Et pourquoi je t'en parle..._chuchote Stiles en grimaçant de manière comique. _Pourquoi je t'en parle ?_ S'écrie t-il de nouveau le visage enfantin mécontent."

Stiles s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

" - _Pourquoi hein ? Tout simplement parce que ça a commencé depuis des semaines, mais c'était moins fort qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je me voile la face tout le temps !_ Renchérit le jeune homme.

\- _Mais je comprend pas, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?_ Dit Derek le visage toujours interrogateur.

\- _Parce que ces pensées ne sont pas à propos de Scott et de son gros... Putain merde qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Derek..._

\- _Stiles de quoi __**S'AGIT-IL**__**ALORS**__**!**_"

Derek pensait que Stiles allait finalement le dire mais aussitôt que le loup se tût Stiles s'était permis de répondre.

" _Ça._ "

Le jeune brun se dirigea vers Derek dans un élan presque dangereux, sa main passa inéluctablement derrière la nuque du loup remontant jusqu'au dos de son crâne et dans un instant d'incompréhension mêlé à l'envie il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Derek.

Le temps s'était figé, une chose venait de se produire à l'instant. Non seulement il s'agissait du baiser de Stiles et de Derek mais aussi du fait qu'en embrassant Derek, le jeune homme venait d'avouer qu'il était gay. Leurs yeux s'étaient fermés durant ce baiser langoureux, Derek, lui, déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour l'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Cette échange ne dura que quelques secondes car Stiles retira ses lèvres puis les pinça en rouvrant ses paupières pour voir le visage de Derek tout aussi surpris que lui.

" - _Je..._commence Stiles.

\- _Quoi ?_ Poursuit Derek presque en ayant l'envie de lui sourire et de se remettre à l'embrasser.

\- _Non...je rien...désolé. J'aurai pas dû faire ça. C'est... C'était... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Désolé Derek_, finit Stiles avant de sortir du loft sans traîner. "

Le garçon venait de passer la porte, il venait en quelque sorte de fuir.

" _Stiles !_ S'exclame Derek, mais le brun était déjà parti. "

Le jeune homme regagnait sa Jeep le souffle presque saccadé d'avoir couru dans les escaliers. Perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver entre Derek et lui, il avait, sans retenu, explosé. Devant son volant, il regardait son visage un instant dans le rétroviseur. L'homme aux gènes de loup, lui, était planté au milieu de son loft n'ayant pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui était arrivé. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire aussi.

Les deux hommes, durant le même moment, comme connectés, passèrent leurs deux doigts sur leurs lèvres rougies par le baiser. Stiles se regardait dans le rétroviseur comme si il ne se reconnaissait pas mais étonnement, une vague de bien être l'avait envahit. Il avait du mal à s'avouer qu'il avait apprécié sentir les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, lui qui était têtu.

**Premier** **baiser** **Sterek, enfin** **! Êtes-vous** **ravis** **les** **petits** **louveteaux** **? Ce** **chapitre** **était** **court** **mais** **la** **masse** **y** **est** **non** **? Je** **sais** **ce** **que** **vous** **vous** **dites, et** **ne** **vous** **en** **faites** **pas, ce** **ne** **sera** **pas** **leur** **dernier** **baiser** **c'est** **tout** **ce que** **je** **peux** **vous** **dire. J'espère** **que** **avez** **apprécié** **la** **lecture. Je** **vous** **dis** **à** **la** **prochaine** **pour** **un** **nouveau** **chapitre** **qui, je** **le** **souhaite, sera** **riche** **en** **rebondissements** **rien** **que** **pour** **vous. Bisous** **mes** **loups. - Tye.?**


	17. Chapter 17 : Well, it seems like

**Avant** **de** **commencer** **la** **lecture** **j'aimerai** **que** **vous sachiez que** **je** **suis** **très** **heureux** **de** **savoir** **que** **des** **lecteurs** **me** **suivent** **depuis** **le** **début...et** **même** **les** **plus** **récents. C'est** **grâce** **à** **vos** **vues, vos votes** **et** **même** **parfois** **vos** **commentaires** **qui** **me** **pousse** **à** **poursuivre** **cette** **fiction. Dans** **l'espoir** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **plaise** **n'hésitez** **pas** **à** **me** **dire** **ce** **que** **vous** **pensez** **de** **la tournure que** **ça prend** **et** **autres** **! Bonne** **lecture** **mes loups.**

_**Ce chapitre est très court, je précise ! **_

"_T'es gay Stiles ! T'es gay, tu fantasmes sur la chose qui se trouve entre les cuisses des hommes, t'as...embrassé Derek ! T'es gay Stiles !_"

Le jeune brun tournait en rond dans sa chambre cherchant une solution, une réponse qui pourrait l'éclairer sur le fait qu'il se découvre une attirance pour les hommes seulement maintenant. Ce sentiment s'est développé en si peu de temps, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'interférer avec ce sentiment étant donné les derniers événements et cela remonter bien avant qu'il se fasse tirer dessus pour protéger Derek.

Là, tout de suite, il ne voulait plus voir Derek car la dernière fois qu'il avait vu celui ci ; leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Stiles fût rapidement sortit de ses pensées par un brouhaha assez lourd, comme si quelque chose venait de s'écraser sur son toit. Puis des bruits de pas sur les tuiles ensuite plus rien. Le brun se dirigea alors vers sa fenêtre pour ouvrir celle-ci afin d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait ; il vit une queue s'effacer très rapidement de son champ de vision lorsqu'il se tourna dans le sens du toit.

" _Oh merde !_ S'écrie t-il en fermant la fenêtre maladroitement."

La nuit venait de tomber, le contexte était assez mauvais en soit. Son père était toujours à son bureau, Stiles était seul ce soir, lui qui avait pour habitude de passer ses soirées en compagnie de son meilleur ami, vu ce qu'il s'était produit antérieurement ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de l'appeler. C'était la même chose pour Derek. De plus, il n'avait plus trop de dialogue avec Malia, puis Lydia...

"_Qu'est-ce que je fais putain..."_

Il réfléchissait longuement mais une seconde fois le bruit persista. Stiles était conscient que si il allait sur le toit seul, il pouvait mourir, ce n'était qu'un humain et ça il le savait.

"_Liam...Liam ! Oui, voilà, Liam tu vas servir à quelque chose ce soir, répond..._"

Le brun avait pris sa batte pour pouvoir se défendre, toutes ses portes étaient verrouillées et pourtant il n'était toujours pas rassuré.

"_Alors, alors... Où t'es Liam..."_

Après quelques minutes c'était le silence complet, aucun appareil n'était en marche chez lui. Une troisième fois, un bruit suspect se laissa entendre sur le toit. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans son lit mais l'écran était face aux couvertures donc la lumière ne pouvait pas alerter Stiles qu'il avait un appel entrant. Il vibra à trois reprises mais le brun était toujours dans le couloir à ce moment là. Au moment où il se dirigea dans sa chambre le portable avait arrêté de vibrer. Un bruit sourd avait retenu son attention alors il brandit sa batte dans l'espoir de pouvoir se défendre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il voyait une petite lumière reflétant sur sa fenêtre qui ne provenait pas de l'intérieur mais bien de l'extérieur. Stiles s'y approcha alors avec méfiance en se concentrant bien sur cette lumière, il faisait nuit alors rien n'était visible que cette lumière.

Il s'apprêta alors à ouvrir la fenêtre lorsqu'il vit la tête de Liam apparaître de nul part, celui-ci avait déjà été sur le toit pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. La lumière provenait de son téléphone. Il cherchait juste à rentrer chez le brun presque désespéré. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie qu'il en était tombé au sol accidentellement avec sa batte à la main.

"- _Petit con !_ S'écrit Stiles le cœur martelant sa poitrine.

\- _Tu m'as dit de venir voir ce qu'il y'avait sur ton toit, j'suis venu,_ répondit Liam.

\- _Tu pouvais frapper au moins !_ Enchérit Stiles.

\- _Mais t'as verrouillé toutes tes portes..._ajouta Liam.

\- _J'prend mes précautions, j'suis un humain moi, j'ai pas des griffes lacérées et des...poils partout sur le visage_, dit-il la peur encore au ventre."

Liam resta quelques minutes avec Stiles discutant de ce qu'il avait entendu et que pourtant il n'y avait rien sur le toit, rien de suspect du moins. Une fois Liam parti Stiles se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit pour respirer, son portable était sous lui. Il le sentit contre son dos alors il se redressa pour le prendre.

"- _3 appels manqués et un message vocal de Scott ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon... Dit moi que t'es juste tombé dans la douche mon alpha, _dit l'hyperactif anxieux à présent."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter le message vocal de son meilleur ami qu'il fut une nouvelle fois dérangé par quelqu'un martelant à sa porte d'entrée. Une voix féminine qui lui était très familière résonnait en bas des escaliers, c'est son nom qui était cité.

" _Stiles ! Stiles ouvre moi ! "_

Il s'attendait bel et bien à ce que ce soit Lydia, il reconnaîtrait son timbre entre milles voix. Elle entra brusquement en poussant la porte avant de la fermer à clé puis elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici présentement.

" - _Lydia...je...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Dit Stiles dans une incompréhension totale.

\- _Dieu merci tu vas bien Stiles..._ajouta t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle qui était presque saccadée.

\- _Oui je vais bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lydia ?_ Lança t-il en se détectant doucement de son étreinte.

\- _Stiles... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je ne parle pas de celui qui me dit que j'aurai une mauvaise note à mon examen, _termine t-elle les yeux emplis d'angoisse."


	18. Chapter 18 : Warning

Stiles s'était empressé de monter à l'étage saisir son portable suite à l'annonce de Lydia, les appels de manqués devenaient rapidement une alerte pour le jeune brun tout aussi affolé que la blonde vénitienne à présent. Lydia avait accouru chez Stiles car c'était celui qui était pris pour cible par Gérard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à nouveau. Elle était rassurée d'un côté de le voir en face d'elle, mais si elle avait eu ce pressentiment ce n'était pas pour rien, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Elle pensait avoir trouvé la raison juste après que Stiles écoute le message vocale de l'Alpha sur son répondeur.

"_Stiles...j'ai besoin que tu prévien__nes__ les autres... mettez vous à l'abris le plus vite possible. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi...Merde ils sont là, Stiles fai__s __ce que je te dis, me__ts __toi à l'abris et ne tente__s __pas de jouer les héros, je ne supporterai pas le fait de perdre un membre de notre meute...surtout toi._"

À la fin du message Stiles avait la gorge nouée, il avait envie d'hurler le nom son meilleur ami. Sa voix n'était pas très audible, c'est comme si il avait rapproché le micro de sa bouche pour chuchoter. Une multitude de questions traversaient l'esprit du brun à présent, il était plus que têtu, il allait prévenir les autres, ça oui, mais en aucun cas il n'irait se mettre à l'abris sans savoir où était désormais Scott et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Lydia le regardait avec inquiétude, elle pouvait l'être.

"- _Préviens Liam, j'appelle Malia,_ dit Stiles.

\- _Préviens Derek ?_

\- _Non...on pourra se passer de son aide..._

_\- Stiles...quand c'est surnaturel mieux vaut mettre toutes les forces de notre côté !_

\- _Oui et bien pas lui _! Finit-il."

Stiles avait dit à la jeune femme de la suivre, il avait également pris les clés de sa Jeep avant de quitter sa demeure plus déterminé que jamais.

" - _Stiles, on prend ma voiture_, dit la jeune femme.

\- _Non, on prend la mienne,_ ajouta t-il en montant dans celle ci.

\- _J'vous jure ce garçon._..dit-elle entre ses dents. _Stiles attends !_"

Ils devaient tous se rejoindre devant le lycée de Beacon Hills d'ici une trentaine de minutes mais Stiles n'avait pas mentionné qu'il allait d'abord passer chez Scott, il n'avait même pas prévenu Lydia. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord qu'ils y aillent seulement à deux, car ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui pourrait les attendre une fois là bas.

" T_out indice est bon à prendre Lydia,_ s'exprima Stiles."

Une fois devant la maison Stiles retira le contact, aucune lumière n'était allumée et d'ailleurs en venant jusqu'ici le trajet avait été un peu trop silencieux. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et pourtant les routes étaient désertes, pas un passant en vue. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte en compagnie de Lydia, ils étaient morts de trouille au fond. L'atmosphère était plutôt lugubre, seulement un faible vent se laisser entendre au travers de ce silence morbide. Une fois à l'intérieur Stiles alluma sans attendre les lumières, Melissa n'était pas là non plus. Elle devait probablement être à l'hôpital comme d'habitude.

" -_ Appelle__s __Scott, si il est là on va s__ûrement__ entendre son portable,_ dit Lydia.

\- _Bonne idée,_ affirma Stiles en sortant son smartphone de sa poche, _au moins on aura pas besoin de monter..._"

Le brun composa alors le numéro de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie ceci le fit sursauter, ils étaient toujours dans le hall d'entrée. La sonnerie venait de l'étage alors ils étaient maintenant obligés de monter.

" - _Bon eh bien, on va devoir monter..._

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu as peur Stiles ?_

\- _Non... Non ! C'est toi qui a__s __peur Lydia, _rectifia t-il sur un ton faussement rassuré."

Il décida tout de même de monter suivi de la blonde vénitienne qui elle n'était pas rassurée du tout. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il trouva le téléphone de Scott au sol. Aucune trace de lui, il s'était juste volatilisé, Stiles repensa au fait que l'Alpha lui avait dit "_Ils sont là._" Pour le brun il s'agissait de Gérard et de ces sbires, c'était un fait.

Les lumières s'éteignirent subitement, Lydia essaya de les rallumer mais c'était comme si le courant venait d'être coupé à l'instant.

" - _Ohoh, ça sent pas bon ça..._dit Stiles.

\- _Chut...écoute__s__..._dit la jeune femme tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir un quelconque bruit. Stiles, il faut partir d'ici et tout de suite !

\- _D'accord on y va ! _Acquiesça le brun d'un pas pressé."

Le brun saisit le bras de la jeune femme pour sortir de la chambre mais une fois dans le couloir un bruit retint leur attention, il venait du fond du couloir. La demeure était plongée dans le noir complet, les deux jeunes s'étaient retournés en même temps lorsqu'ils virent deux yeux rouge et entendirent quelques bruits de pas.

"- _Lydia...ne bouge__s__ surtout pas..._

\- _Scott c'est toi ? _Chuchota Lydia."

Ils avaient le souffle presque coupé, l'atmosphère était très malsaine.

"- _Lydia...je pense pas que c__e soit__ Scott...à trois on cours... UN ! COURS !_"

Stiles avait deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Scott. Au moment où il se mit à hurler la chose devant eux ne sembla pas très contente de les voir fuir étant donné qu'elle se mit étrangement à grogner avant de se mettre à courir derrière. Lydia manqua de chuter dans les escaliers mais Stiles la rattrapa. Ils venaient de quitter la maison de Scott en panique. Ils montèrent alors dans la Jeep sans même regarder si la bête à l'intérieur de la maison les avaient suivi qu'il démarra sans demander son reste. Le jeune homme mit le pied au plancher et prit la route dans la direction du lycée. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'étaient dangereusement accélérés, la peur et l'adrénaline s'étaient mélangées à la situation peu compréhensible dans laquelle ils étaient.

" - _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Lança Lydia le souffle court.

\- _Je sais pas...mais en tout cas, ça avait rien d'humain..._ajouta Stiles.

\- _Sans blague..._finit la blonde vénitienne."

Les routes étaient toujours aussi désertiques, Stiles venait de recevoir un appel de Liam les prévenant qu'ils étaient sur les lieux. Il fallut uniquement quelques minutes aux deux jeunes gens pour rejoindre la bande. En arrivant devant le lycée ils avaient bien sûr tous l'air préoccupés. Malia, Liam, Mason et même Ethan étaient présents ce qui étonna fortement Stiles.

" - _Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que..._

\- _C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir Stiles, il veut nous aider,_ prévint Lydia.

\- _Mais on a pas besoin de..._

\- _Stiles ! _Le coupa Malia.

\- _Bon que fait-on pour retrouver Scott maintenant ?_ Lança Liam inquiet pour son créateur.

\- _On commence par le commencement ?_ Renchérit Stiles."

Les jeunes gens n'eurent le temps d'échanger quelques mots qu'ils entendirent une sirène retentir dans toute la ville, le son réverbérant contre les murs froids de la bourgade fit frémir la meute ; comme une annonce cauchemardesque. L'alarme de Beacon Hills venait d'être déclenchée pour la première fois pour une raison qui leur était encore inconnue.


	19. Chapter 19 : Alert Beacon Hills 13

\- _Stiles ? Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

Le brun venait d'être extirpé de ses pensées par Lydia. Bien qu'il n'était pas le leader, Stiles savait par où il devrait commencer à chercher.

\- _Cette alarme ne présage rien de bon...il faut qu'on reste tous ensemble, même si je suis pour la dispersion, on ne peut pas tout risquer maintenant surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qui est à nos trousses..._

\- _De quoi tu parles Stiles_ ? Lança Malia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _On est pass__é __chez Scott et il y avait cette chose aux yeux rouges, elle se dirigeait à quatre pattes vers nous, j'avais aucune idée ce que ça pouvait être... j'peux vous garantir que cette bête n'était pas contente du tout_, ajouta Lydia.

\- _Tu veux dire que..._commença Mason.

\- _On a une nouvelle race d'être surnaturel sur le dos oui_, renchérit Stiles.

\- _Quelqu'un sait pourquoi la ville est silencieuse comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que tous les gens se sont cloisonné__s__ chez eux_, dit Ethan.

\- _Ce n'est pas qu'un__e __impression Ethan, regardez..._dit Lydia en se retournant sur une maison non loin d'eux.

Une personne était entrain de les observer par la fenêtre, le jeune brun voulait y voir plus clair alors il se dirigea vers cette maison pour taper à la porte mais la personne les observant avait fermé son rideau, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes alors qu'il devait être aux alentours de 21h. Quelque chose d'étrange était entrain de se produire et pour la première, c'est comme si toute la ville avait été touchée de plein fouet.

\- _Eh ! OUVREZ !_ S'écria Stiles en frappant à la porte.

\- _Stiles arrête ! Personne ne va t'ouvrir, ils se cachent parce qu'ils ont peur,_ elle se retourna, _mais de quoi..._le coupa Lydia.

La nuit allait être longue et froide, un craquement fit trembler les jeunes gens encore dehors. C'était comme si le ciel était entrain de s'ouvrir en deux. Stiles avait décidé de prendre Lydia, Malia et Ethan avec lui afin de suivre l'odeur de Scott. Liam et Mason devaient se contenter de les suivre avec la voiture du jeune métisse. Il s'avère que tout était contre eux ce soir, le temps, les gens, la nuit. Ils allaient devoir trouver leur Alpha d'eux même.

Tout d'abord Stiles prit l'initiative de passer au commissariat pour alerter son père de la situation, il devait déjà être au courant. L'alarme avait retentit dans toute la ville, celle-ci s'était arrêtée après de longues minutes d'oppression pour de nouveau laisser place au bruit du vent sifflant sous les plinthes poussiéreuses.

En arrivant au commissariat "_Dieu merci!_" dit Stiles. Les lumières étaient allumées. Il entrait accompagner des autres jeunes derrière lui, le poste de police était littéralement vide, ce n'était pas possible se disaient-ils. Quand soudain : "_Stiles, Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

\- _Ah Parrish ! Je t'aime toi,_ dit Stiles en le prenant par les épaules ravi de voir quelqu'un ici, il voulait des réponses avant tout.

\- _Où est le shérif Jordan ? Où sont tous les autres ?_ Dit Lydia.

\- _Oui, où est mon père _? Ajouta Stiles.

\- _Pourquoi tous les gens s'enferment chez eux ?_ Renchérit Liam.

\- _Pourquoi l'alarme a été déclenché__e__,_ rajouta Mason.

\- _ATTENDEZ ! Un seul à la fois, _s'exclame Parrish_. Stiles, ton père m'a obligé à rester ici et veiller sur le commissariat. Le shérif __a __ensuite mobiliser plusieurs patrouille__s__ pour faire le tour de la ville, actuellement ils doivent être à l'usine où se trouvent les générateurs. Ils tentent de réactiver les générateurs électrique__s__ de la ville car ils cessent de fonctionner,_ _les maisons sont plong__ées__ dans le noir, ton père __a__ aussi instauré un couvre feu pour ce soir. La météo risque d'être très brutale. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce ce que vous faites tous ici ?_

_\- Scott a disparu, _lança Malia.

\- _Malia !_ Chuchota durement Stiles.

\- _Attendez quoi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?_ S'écrie l'adjoint.

\- _Parce...qu'on vient de le savoir... Parrish, ce problème__ ne__ relève des compétences d'un humain, encore une fois._

\- _Je dois quand même prévenir ton père Stiles !_ Rajouta t-il.

\- _Derek ? On a besoin de ton aide,_ dit Lydia au téléphone.

\- _Lydia !_ Dit Stiles mécontent avec son air enfantin.

La blonde vénitienne venait tout juste de passer un coup de fil au loup de naissance contre le grès de Stiles.

Malia était entrain de fouiller les lieux pour être sûr que rien ne clochait ici, ils avaient le droit d'être méfiant désormais.

\- _Regardez !_ Alerta Ethan.

\- _Lydia ça va ?_ Dit Malia.

\- _Je... Oui ça va, j'suis juste étourdit_... _Ça doit être le temps qui joue sur mes sens..._

La tempête était entrain d'arriver de manière très progressive, il fallait qu'il retrouve Scott avant et pour ça, ils devraient retourner chez l'Alpha pour trouver plus d'indice concernant sa disparition soudaine.

Stiles avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel. La journée qu'il avait eu était éprouvante et révélatrice pour lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la nuit ne faisait que commencer et ils ne pourront pas rentrer avant d'avoir retrouver Scott ; sain et sauf.

_À suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20 : Alert Beacon Hills 23

Parrish ne voulait pas que Stiles quitte le bureau avant le retour de son père, mais pour celui ci il était impossible d'attendre ici toute la soirée en sachant pertinemment que Scott était en danger de mort, probablement. Le vent devenait de plus en plus insistant, ils pouvaient voir au loin les éclairs se rapprocher. Le ciel s'illuminait instantanément à chaque craquement qui eux aussi, étaient de plus en plus audibles.

Le brun hyper actif prit la décision de fuir en douce en compagnie d'Ethan, Liam ainsi que Malia. Lydia devait occuper Jordan, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de détourner l'attention elle aussi savait que Jordan ne les laisserait pas quitter le commissariat avant que la météo ne se calme, au fond ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais faire entendre raison à un jeune homme possédant l'attitude d'un héros maladroit c'est comme dire à un muet de se taire. Mason devait rester avec Lydia, celui-ci était tout aussi têtu et malgré le fait qu'il était précédemment une bête, ça ne faisait pas de lui un être tout aussi surnaturel, le risque était bien présent et en quittant le commissariat avant de prendre sa voiture, il était à présent exposé au risque.

Par où devaient-ils commencer ? Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner chez Scott en sachant ce que Stiles et Lydia y avaient vu, c'était trop dangereux. Peut-être aussi dangereux que d'être dehors alors qu'une tempête serait bientôt au dessus de la petite bourgade.

\- _Regarde__s__ qui est-ce qui nous suit !_ S'écria Stiles au volant en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Il a pas osé quand même ?

\- _Stiles... Il est aussi têtu que toi, que veux tu y faire...c'est toi... En noir ?_ Ajouta Liam sur un ton ironique.

\- _C'est qui lui ?_ Demande Ethan.

\- _Mon meilleur ami,_ répondit le bêta de Scott.

\- _Stiles, t'as pas une idée d'où on pourrait commencer à chercher Scott ?_ Lança Malia.

\- _Si, tenez !_

Le brun avait lancé le veston de son meilleur ami pour que les loups garous puissent le sentir et imprégné l'odeur de l'Alpha dans leurs narines pour pouvoir suivre sa trace beaucoup plus facilement même si la météo n'allait pas vraiment les aider dans leur quête. Le téléphone de Stiles se mit à vibrer, il affichait un numéro entrant inconnu, les autres autour de lui ne disaient plus rien. Celui-ci s'était garé un instant pour pouvoir répondre.

Au téléphone :

\- _Qui est-ce ?_

\- _Stiles...content de t'entendre de nouveau respirer !_

\- _Gérard c'est toi ?_ Dit le brun sur un ton beaucoup plus assuré.

\- _C'est pas difficile, je n'avais pas le temps pour le suspense, enfin si, mais pas pour ça..._

\- _Dit moi pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

\- _Tout doux si tu ne veux pas que je coupe la tête à ton meilleur ami !_

\- _Je te jure que si tu lui fait du mal je te !_

\- _Tutut__ut__... Pas de menaces que tu pourrais regretter Stiles._

\- _Dit moi où est-il ?_

\- _Pas si vite, que m'échanges-tu contre __le __jeune McCall ?_

\- _Moi ! Prenez moi ! Mais laissez le tranquille !_ S'écria Stiles.

"_Non Stiles !_" Chuchotait ses accompagnateurs autour de lui. Mason était derrière ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi s'étaient-ils arrêtés si subitement.

\- _Hm, non, c'est lui que j'veux, j'voulais juste t'appeler pour que tu l'entendes une dernière fois !_ Finit Gérard avant de se mettre à rire.

\- _Gérard ! Non, Gérard !_

Il avait déjà raccroché, mais avant ça Stiles avait pu entendre son meilleur ami hurler de douleur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouver l'Alpha, du moins uniquement Stiles. Les autres avaient l'oreille très fine, un ouïe surnaturel qui leur permet bien des choses. Le temps que Stiles avait tenu Gérard au téléphone ; Malia, Ethan et Liam avait eu le temps de reconnaître, du moins uniquement avec les sons derrière, l'endroit.

\- _Il est dans la forêt Stiles !_ Lança Ethan.

\- _Comment tu sais ça ?_

\- _Discute pas, fonce !_ Reprit Malia.

Ils avaient peut être retrouvé la trace de Scott grâce aux sons derrière Gérard. Il y avait le bruit de pas écrasant des branches d'arbres, le sons des feuillages s'entrechoquant entre elles sur le sol, le bruit des arbres se faisait pousser par le vent, cela ressemblait à l'atmosphère qu'il y avait en forêt.

Pour alerter Lydia, le brun lui avait passé un coup de fil la prévenant de vers où ils se dirigeaient, elle n'était pas tranquille, pour avoir menti à Parrish qui venait de le remarquer mais aussi parce que Derek venait d'arriver au commissariat mais qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- _Lydia, comment t'as pu me mentir !_ S'écria Jordan.

\- _Je sais...mais il fallait qu'on aide Scott à tout prix !_

\- _On aurait pu le faire une fois que la tempête soit passé__e__ !_

\- _Non, parce que c'est Gérard qui le détient et ce vieu__x __fou à une haine aveugle envers lui pour ce que Scott lui __a__ fait. Il va le tuer Jordan..._

L'adjoint lisait la détresse dans les yeux de la blonde vénitienne qui était plus que sincère, elle avait agit yuniquement dans l'intérêt de Scott et il l'avait compris assez vite.

\- _Qui va tuer qui ?_

Avait dit Derek en entrant dans le commissariat avec étonnement. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment au courant de toute la situation, une fois qu'il serait au courant ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Derek aussi se lance à la recherche de l'Alpha, il était aussi craintif pour Stiles qui venait de partir sur le champ de bataille.

Lydia et l'adjoint venaient à l'instant de quitter le bureau du shérif avec Derek juste après qu'elle lui ai dit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur le déroulement étrange de cette soirée, ce dernier avait verrouillé l'endroit avant de quitter les lieux dans sa voiture aux côtés de la blonde vénitienne, Derek, lui, venait de mettre le pied au plancher en direction de la forêt de Beacon Hills, comme lui avait indiqué la Banshee.

Il s'agissait désormais d'une course contre la montre pour tout le monde, Scott était en danger de mort, c'était donc pour lui que la Banshee avait hurlé. Plus ils se rapprochaient de Scott et plus elle avait ce pressentiment qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête.

Scott était agenouillé sur le sol froid de la forêt, torse nu ainsi que les pieds. Il avait été trainé jusqu'ici comme une bête, il avait du sang sur son visage et quelques taches sur son corps ainsi que des marques de fouet dans le dos déjà cicatrisé. Gérard avait déjà commencé à s'amuser avec le jeune Alpha, il pouvait se libérer de ces cordes bien trop serrées pour qu'il puisse entreprendre sa propre escapade, il avait un peu d'aconit dans le sang, de quoi bien l'affaiblir pour pas qu'il se révolte trop. Ses pieds aussi étaient liés, pour ne pas qu'il puisse prendre la fuite. Son regard se porta  
sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec toujours ce même sourire sadique, entouré de beaucoup de ces sbires, Gérard était heureux d'infliger de la souffrance inutile aux êtres surnaturels sous prétexte qu'ils le méritent. Scott était son ennemi depuis un certain temps maintenant, et aujourd'hui, le père de Chris Argent avait la satisfaction d'avoir son trophée à ces genoux devant lui.

\- _Je jubile à l'idée d'avoir ta tête sur mon tableau de chasse au dessus de ma cheminé Scott, t'as pas idée,_ dit le viel homme une sorte de fouet à la main.

Il lui mit un second coup de fouet au niveau de la joue avec force, la joue du jeune Alpha s'était entaillée de manière instantanée mais la cicatrisation était toujours aussi rapide, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Scott souffrait beaucoup sur le coup.


	21. Chapter 21 : Alert Beacon Hills 33

Ils étaient pratiquement certains maintenant, l'Alpha se trouvait dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Le sol paraissait trembler sous leurs pieds à cause du tonnerre, le ciel était devenu très sombre, les éclairs de lumière se frayaient dans ce tas de nuage ayant l'apparence de géants de coton poussiéreux. La forme qu'ils prenaient donnait l'impression qu'une spirale ou encore un tourbillon était dans le ciel.

Les rues étaient désertes, la ville entière était silencieuse depuis l'alarme. Uniquement le vent hurlant sa complainte dans la nuit se laissait entendre, cela allait être un obstacle qu'ils allaient devoir affronter indirectement. Stiles venait de garer sa Jeep à l'entrée des bois, aucun n'allait rester dans la voiture, ils allaient tous descendre pour s'entraider afin de recouvrir plus de terrain. Les jeunes avaient leurs portables pour s'éclairer dans la nuit, Stiles avait toujours une lampe torche dans sa boite à gants par précaution. Le feuillage des arbres dansaient ensemble sous ce début de tempête déjà assez bien puissant.

\- _Ça y est elle est là..._ Dit Ethan désignant la tempête pratiquement au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- _Couvrez vous !_ S'écrit Stiles à travers le vent.

\- _J'veux pas mourir dans une tornade ce soir..._ Lança Mason.

\- _Tu crois vraiment qu'il va y avoir une tornade ?_ Ajouta Malia en exprimant.

\- _C'est pas ça une tempête ?_ Répond t-il.

\- _Juste...tais__-__toi Mason_, renchérit Liam.

Les jeunes gens entamèrent leur marche dans la forêt, ils restaient à proximité, Stiles refusait qu'ils se séparent, du moins, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre ce soir. C'était trop dangereux.

\- _Sui__s-__le..._ S'adressa Lydia à Parrish.

\- _C'est ce que je fais, il a de la chance que ce soir c'est exceptionnel sinon je l'aurai déjà arrêt__é __pour excès de conduite_, ajouta l'adjoint.

\- _Jordan ! C'est vraiment ce à quoi tu penses ? Notre priorité est de retrouver Scott là tout de suite..._

L'adjoint ainsi que la Banshee suivaient Derek qui était visiblement pressé d'arriver à destination. Le loup de naissance avait aussi peur pour Scott que pour Stiles. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'hyperactif tombe encore dans un piège mortel. Mais Stiles n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, Derek fut le dernier mis au courant de la situation. Il serrait son volant, il était remonté mais aussi craintif de ne pas les retrouver. Derek savait aussi que Lydia et Parrish étaient entrain de le suivre. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le ciel il voyait quelques flashs de lumière accompagnée de très gros craquements comme si le ciel était entrain de se diviser.

Avant d'y arriver Derek avait remarqué des lueurs rouges se cachant derrière des buissons ou encore des arbres. Ils étaient très proches de la forêt de Beacon Hills, et ces jeunes gens ne savaient clairement pas ce qu'il pouvait les attendre. La banshee n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plutôt chez le disparu et par rapport à cela, celle-ci avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient tous à l'extérieur de chez eux.

Du côté de Stiles, le vent se faisait beaucoup plus intense, le froid commençait progressivement à leur gifler les joues. Malia et Ethan faisaient de leur mieux pour trouver Scott qui ne paraissait plus très loin maintenant, Mason et Stiles faisait en sorte de ne pas mourir d'hypothermie étant donné qu'ils étaient les plus "humains" ici.

\- _Par ici !_ S'écrit Malia. _J'ai une piste...c'est son odeur._

\- _On y va !_

\- _Stiles attends ! Écoutez ça ? Vous entendez ? _Dit Ethan.

\- J'entend rien moi...ajouta Mason.

\- _Shhht..._chuchota Stiles maintenant.

\- _Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas du vent, ou du moins pas d'une tempête ordinaire_...renchérit l'oméga.

\- _On entend des plaintes presque audible_, dit Mason.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer ici ? _S'interrogea Malia.

\- _Peut être les Ghost..._

Liam se fit interrompre par Stiles qui était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

\- _Non, j'ai bien l'impression que ça, pour qu'on l'entende c'est beaucoup moins discret..._

\- _Plus sinistre..._ajouta Mason.

\- _Plus visible, enfin..._Dit Malia en levant le visage vers le ciel brumeux et agité.

\- _Flippant..._Termina Liam.

Lydia, Jordan et Derek étaient à présent sur place, eux aussi dans l'incompréhension. La blonde vénitienne semblait déconcertée par cette tempête qui était entrain de recouvrir la petite bourgade.

\- _Lydia, est-ce que ça va ?_ Dit Derek voyant bien que la jeune femme semblait perturbée par ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- C'est tout sauf naturel...ajouta t-elle son regard levé vers le ciel.

C'est comme si le vent véhiculait plusieurs messages à la fois, de différentes personnes, des plaintes, de la tristesse, de la peur, des messages confus et d'autres beaucoup plus clairs.

\- _Il faut se dépêcher, il faut retrouver Scott et les autres puis se mettre à l'abris,_ assure t-elle très confuse. _Il est entrain de se produire quelque chose ici, il ne faut pas rester._

Scott était toujours agenouillé sur le sol, très affaibli par la situation et le climat n'aidait pas. Gérard venait de demander à ses hommes de sécuriser la zone. Il faisait nuit et lui même se demandait ce qui était entrain de se passer, il n'y avait pas que la tempête d'anormal et il le savait très bien. Ce n'était clairement pas prudent d'être dans la forêt ce soir là. Malgré la fatigue de l'Alpha, celui-ci réussissait à entendre des voix qui était soufflées dans son oreille en même temps que le vent. D'autres sons avaient retint son attention comme ceux qui était bien assurément des bruits de pas, il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule personne mais de plusieurs, ils avaient l'air affolées à la première écoute très brouillée. Lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit comme un écho dans toute la zone, c'est ce qui venait d'attirer l'attention de tous.

\- _Nous avons un visuel sur des cibles._

\- _Tirez_, ordonna Gérard au talkie-walkie.

\- _Vous l'avez entendu ? Tirez !_

Des coups de feu puis des hurlements voilà les seules choses qui étaient audibles à présent. Tout venait de se passer si vite, mais quoi ?

\- _Derek t'as entendu ?_

\- _Comment ne pas l'entendre Lydia. Il faut que j'y aille et tout de suite..._

\- _Derek attends !_

Celui-ci venait de se transformer en loup pour accourir rapidement vers ces amis.

"_Stiles..._"

\- _Oui, quoi ?_ Répondit-il en se détournant sur ses amis.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Ajouta Ethan.

\- _Vous m'avez appel__é __alors je vous répond._

_\- Stiles...personne ne t'a__appeler..._

_\- Attendez...quoi ? Mais non...j'ai bien entendu quelqu'un chuchoter mon prénom... _S'interrogea t-il lui même.

Il voyait bien que ses amis n'en avait aucune idée car il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'entre eux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent des coups de feu près d'eux, alors sans attendre ils se mirent tous à courir dans la même direction. Ils allaient probablement tous se retrouver à cet endroit précis d'où était provenu tout ce vacarme.


	22. Chapter 22 : Is this is real ?

_\- __O__n __a__perdu__Stiles__ !_

_\- __Lydia__ ?_

_\- __Par__ici__ !_

Des hurlements, des bruits de coups de feu, les choses étaient entrain de mal tourner. Une brume cotonneuse avait pris la place au sein de la forêt de Beacon Hills, plus personne ne voyait, du moins presque.

Gérard était toujours face à Scott toujours aussi affaibli. Le vieillard avait été averti du monde en approche et avait ordonné à ses hommes d'abattre le premier venu. Malheureusement pour eux, des créatures encore inconnues auprès de la meute de Scott venait de s'en charger et cela avait plutôt l'air sanglant.

\- _Alors__voilà__comment__on__va__procéder__mon__cher__Scott__..._ Gérard prit l'épée derrière lui tendu par l'un de ses sbires. _Je__vais__faire__comme__je__l'avais__prévu__depuis__le__début__, __malheureusement__je__ne__vais__pas__pouvoir__m'amuser__avec__toi__énormément__je__vais__donc__directement__en__venir__au__but__._ Il s'approcha du brun qui avait du mal à garder la tête haute. _Je__vais__te__couper__la__tête__. __Tu__ne__vas__pas__souffrir__je__t'assure__, __ce__sera__rapide__ ! __Juste__couic__ !_

L'heure de l'Alpha était visiblement arriver, Argent allait en finir et enfin avoir sa vengeance. Il brandit l'arme blanche très tranchante en direction du cou du brun et d'un geste inéluctable il s'élança vers celui ci. Ethan, arrêta l'arme en saisissant le bras du vieille homme, il reprit l'arme et expulsa Gérard contre un arbre.

\- _Ici__ !_ S'était-il écrié avant de se transformer.

Les autres étaient déjà sur les lieux prêts à sauver leur Alpha. Mason accoura vers celui ci pour le détacher afin de l'écarter de la scène mais ce dernier se fit pousser au sol par l'un des sbires de Gérard en pointant son arme dans sa direction. Derek, dans son apparence de loup, lui sauta à la gorge pour sauver les deux jeunes gens. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la forêt était devenue un champs de bataille. Parrish avait également dégainé son arme pour venir en aide à ces amis.

\- _Stiles__, Stiles...__réfléchi_s_, _réfléchis._.. __Où__es-tu__ ?_ Le jeune hyperactif avait perdu la trace de ces amis sans savoir comment.

Ils étaient près d'eux et à la minute qui avait suivie c'était comme si ils avaient disparus. Il entendait des chuchotements pas très clairs, depuis qu'il s'en était sortit indemne de cette Chasse Sauvage. Derek était d'ailleurs revenu à ce moment précis.

Le brun percevait des arbres uniquement, pas un seul bruit mise à part les parasites dans sa tête ne se laissait entendre. Peu importe qui il appelait sa voix finissait toujours en écho, dans le vide. Il était comme flottant dans une atmosphère cotonneuse.

"_Stiles__..._"

Il se retourna brusquement ayant entendu son nom résonner dans son dos mais il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il y avait quelqu'un mais aucune réponse ne parvenait jusqu'à lui. Cela dit, il pouvait percevoir ce petit point rouge à travers toute cette brume jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une lumière. Une silhouette noir et bien dessinée s'approcha de lui dangereusement.

"_Ne__bouge_s_surtout__pas__._"

Une voix grave lui avait demandé de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Le jeune homme se mit alors à racler sa gorge sèche par la panique mêlée à la peur.

Une arme était pointée sur lui, le sbire de Gérard ne semblait pas vouloir laissait fuir Stiles. Celui ci se tint les tempes de douleurs. Toutes ces voix lui répétait "_Fais__le__. __Fais__le__!_"

\- _Taisez__vous__ !_ S'écria t-il.

\- _Le__seul__qui__va__se__taire__pour__toujours__ici__c'est__toi__,_ lui assura le chasseur.

Plus un bruit ne sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, sa mine déconfite en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme dangereux. Mais une chose le faisait rester immobile, une force l'obligea à garder ces pieds plantés dans le sol devant le chasseur qui était assez proche de Stiles maintenant.

\- _Scott__...__Scott__réveille__toi__ !_ Dit Lydia s'adressant à Scott toujours au sol.

\- _Lydia__restes__pas__là__ !_ Hurla Parrish avant de tirer un coup de feu dans la direction du vieillard qui venait de recharger son arme.

Avec l'aide de Mason et de Malia, ils relevèrent le jeune Alpha pour l'écarter de là. Il était très mal en point et cela se voyait pratiquement, il n'arrivait presque plus à ouvrir les yeux. Les autres continuaient de combattre ses chasseurs tandis que Gérard était de nouveau entrain de prendre la fuite. Les jeunes femmes venaient d'aider l'Alpha à s'adosser contre un arbre afin de reprendre son équilibre. Lorsque Malia se mit à grogner sur un homme qui venait de tirer dans l'arbre près d'eux. Elle sauta sur lui sans attendre et lui fracassa la tête à deux reprises sur le sol avant que celui ci ne perde connaissance.

\- _Malia ! __Je__crois__qu'il__en__a__assez__..._ Lança Lydia. _Il__faut__qu'on__sorte__Scott__de__là__._

\- _Liam__ ! __On__y__va__ !_ Alerta Mason.

Ethan reçu une balle dans la jambe l'obligeant à s'agenouiller de douleur. Son bourreau était juste en face de lui, venant déposait son canon sur son front prêt à lui tirer une balle dans la gâchette. Une nouvelle fois, Derek s'élança sur le chasseur pour sauver le jeune loup.

\- _Ethan__ ! __Dépêche_s_, __on__part__ !_ S'écria Lydia inquiète.

\- _Où__est__Stiles__ ?_ Questionna Scott encore faible.

De son côté, le fils du Shérif pensait bien qu'il allait y rester, il était seul face à un homme beaucoup plus fort que lui. Stiles n'était pas courageux au point de se battre à mains nues et pourtant... Son regard venait de se durcir sans aucune explication et ces poings venaient de se serrer.

\- _Tu__crois__m'impressionner__ ?_ Lança le chasseur.

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Il était silencieux, même un peu trop, étonnant pour Stiles. Celui n'essayait même pas de gagner du temps. Une vague de chaleur venait d'envahir son corps tout entier le laissant en proie à une adrénaline fulgurante.

Dans un élan furtif, le brun se jeta sur le chasseur poussant le canon vers le haut pour éviter le coup de feu et tomba sur un tas de feuillage froid avec l'homme armé. Le sbires de Gérard n'avait pas eu de mal à tenir le brun au sol qui essayait tant bien de se débattre. L'homme lui porta deux coups de poings au visage pour bien sonner le jeune homme, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième... Stiles était entrain de perdre connaissance et le sang commençait à s'échapper de sa bouche et de son nez.

Quand soudain, la gâchette de l'arme du chasseur venait d'être pressée, le coup de feu se laissa entendre dans toute la forêt de Beacon Hills, alertant les autres de l'endroit où se trouvait leur ami. Le cœur de Lydia rata un battement quand elle entendit ce bruit assourdissant, elle avait hurlé "Stiles" étrangement aussitôt que le coup était parti. La blonde vénitienne resta bouche bée, le souffle coupé sans aucune explication apparente.


	23. Chapter 23 : Remember The Void

La traduction de ce chapitre est : "_Rappelle-Toi__ Du Vide._"  
_

Le vent soufflait très fort, les branches s'entrechoquaient, le tonnerre divisa le ciel en deux et Stiles restait toujours introuvable. Scott venait d'être emmené dans la voiture de Parrish pour se mettre au chaud et surtout à l'abris de l'extérieur. En ce qui concerne Malia, Liam, Ethan et Lydia ; ils continuèrent de chercher le jeune homme. La blonde vénitienne n'était pas du tout sereine concernant la sécurité de l'hyperactif, ils étaient affolés par le hurlement de la Banshee car quand celle ci hurlait, cela signifiait la mort subite de quelqu'un.

Le sang chaud ruisselait sur son visage, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Lorsqu'il Stiles s'était relevé le regard vide, les vêtements tachetés de sang, le brun vint lâcher l'arme au sol étant en état de choc. Il s'agissait de la deuxième fois qu'il mettait fin aux jours de quelqu'un alors que Stiles n'était pas un tueur. Il se mit à marcher sans savoir vraiment où il allait, l'orage le faisait sursauter à chaque fois, le vent soufflait tellement fort que le sang sur le visage de Stiles devint rapidement sec. Il pensait aussi avoir le nez cassé dû aux coups donnés par le chasseur.

\- _Vous sentez ça ?_ S'exprima Malia.

\- _Du sang,_ ajouta Liam.

\- _Stiles !_ Dit Lydia presque paralysé me par la peur de trouver le jeune homme mort.

Le brun était déjà entrain de s'éloigner d'eux sans le savoir, cette brume l'empêchait de retrouver son chemin. Les voix dans sa tête avaient cessé un moment avant de reprendre, mais cela ressemblait bien plus à des bruits parasitaires, comme des bourdonnements. Une seule voix se laissa entendre, comme un écho essayant de surgir des profondeurs de son âme. Stiles était perturbé, celui ci n'arrivait pas à penser très clairement, l'incompréhension l'avait envahi. Il se sentait tout aussi confu. Il se doutait que les autres devaient être à sa recherche.

\- _Stiles...Stiles...penses clairement. Réfléchi__s__... Où-tu es ? Par où es-tu ? Arriv__é__ ? Bon sang ! Taisez__-__vous ! Par là, par là... Oui par là !_

_\- Alors Stiles ? On parle à soi__-__même maintenant ?_

\- _Gérard !_

\- _En chaire et en os mon cher Stiles_.

\- _Où est Scott ?_

\- _Flash Info : Tes amis ont réussi__à le récupérer. Mais j'en ai pas fini avec vous tous._

Le fils du shérif se mit à serrer ses poings, un léger craquement s'échappa de ses phalanges. Son regard devint une seconde fois dur, en temps normal le brun n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte, peut être était-ce le fait qu'il ait vécu toutes ces choses qui l'ont métamorphosé. Un craquement en provenance du ciel fit vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds et le vieillard était toujours face à Stiles, son arme à la main.

\- _Je vais malheureusement devoir te tuer. J'en ai fini avec __ces__ jeux_, ajouta Gérard un sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- _Presses donc la gâchette. J'attends !_

Plus loin, les autres loups se démenaient pour trouver le jeune disparu, ainsi que Derek toujours dans sa forme originelle. Mais le grand brun était à l'écart des autres, Stiles n'était pas loin d'eux mais cette tempête les empêchait d'entendre où de sentir clairement le sang. Le vent transportait l'odeur un peu partout dans la forêt, il pouvait être n'importe où à présent.

\- _J'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment..._ S'écria Lydia.

Celle ci se sentait de plus en plus mal, quelque chose allait changer radicalement et elle le savait. Ses pouvoirs de Banshee ne s'agiteraient pas à ce point si ce n'était pas le cas.

Gérard s'approcha du brun l'arme pointer maintenant dans sa direction. Stiles s'y était approché très dangereusement, le canon était maintenant pointé sur son front.

\- _Appui__es__. Appui__es. __Appui__es. __J't'ai dit d'appuyer !_

\- _Tu diras bonjour à ta mère Stiles._

D'un geste inéluctable Stiles mit un coup dans l'arme sans que le vieillard ne puisse s'y attendre. Celui ci venait alors de tomber au sol tout comme Gérard, un coup de feu maladroit parti ce qui raisonna une seconde fois dans la vaste forêt.

\- _Tu ne feras plus souffrir l'un d'entre nous._

Une rage aveuglante venait de s'emparer du jeune homme, il se laissait clairement guider par la colère. Le pistolet n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du brun. Étonnamment Stiles passa ses mains autour du coup du vieillard qui avait la tactique pour mettre le fils du shérif hors de lui.

\- _Tu n'es...même pas capable...de tuer une mouche..._essaya de dire Gérard sentant la pression sur sa gorge se resserra encore plus.

\- _C'est mal me connaître._

Il prit alors l'arme au sol, il avait le regard noir, sa mâchoire s'était serrée de rage. La foudre vint s'écraser sur un arbre non près d'eux et cette fois-ci, le jeune homme n'avait pas bronché. Les bourdonnement se faisaient très rapides et de plus en plus fort. Il entendait encore et toujours son prénom raisonner "_Stiles...lâches prise, Stiles..._" qu'était-il entrain de se produire exactement ?

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ Lança Stiles assis au dessus de Gérard près à l'abattre.

Il se mit à trembler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- _T'es perdu hein ?_

_\- Tout ça c'est à cause de vous !_

_\- Fais le Stiles, t'en meur__s __d'envie._

_\- Non, j'suis pas un meurtrier._

_\- C'est pas ce que le chasseur que tu as abattu là bas dirait._

_\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

\- _Tu es amnésique maintenant ?_ Ajouta Gérard en tentant de bouger.

\- _Ne bouge__s __pas où je te fais exploser la cervelle._

Un feu commença à se déclarer tout près d'eux alors qu'un arbre n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. C'était de plus en plus dangereux ici. Étant revenu à la raison, celui ci allait se relever pour partir rejoindre les autres mais Gérard vint l'obliger à rester sur lui, son arme pointée sur son front.

\- _Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Appui__es __Stiles ! Appui__es__ !_

_\- Non j'peux pas faire ça ! J'suis pas un meurtrier._

"_Tuer un meurtrier ne ferait pas de toi un meurtrier._"

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_ S'exclame Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Je n'ai rien dit, alors tu vas te décider à me tuer ? Qu'on en finisse !_

\- _Je...je..._

\- _Fais le ! Où je te promet qu'à la première occasion qui se présente je tuerai ton père et tout ceux que tu aimes jusqu'au dernier, je commencerai par arracher la tête de ton idiot de meilleur ami..._

\- _Stiles attention !_ Avait hurlé Derek.

Le coup de feu retentit une dernière fois. L'arbre rongé par les flammes s'effondra alors.


End file.
